


Little Bird

by Sifter401



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: All of that but also some vanilla, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, What the hell else am I supposed to put here, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifter401/pseuds/Sifter401
Summary: A collection of tales not necessarily interconnected in plot. Features a lesbian relationship between Cait and the F!SS.





	1. Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I’ve noticed a startling lack of Cait/Anyone, so I’ve decided to pitch in. Some will be smutty as hell, some will be only a little smutty, and some (gasp) might not have any smut at all.  
> This is in the same universe as my other story, My Sunshine, for those who care, but this isn’t the sequel/spiritual successor I promised. That’s still coming. For those that don’t have the time or the patience to read 163k of fiction written by a total beginner, here’s the lowdown: F!SS destroyed the Institute by herself (i.e. she isn’t allied with any faction), and she romanced Cait.  
> Please enjoy!

The Commonwealth, despite its plethora of nomadic characters eager for shelter, was largely comprised of ghost towns. Empty neighborhoods filled with phantoms, skeletons, and a strange sense of loss, like there used to be charm and color and people somewhere amidst the rubble. But all there was now was dilapidation, the stench of radiation, and sand skittering down lonely, sunbaked roads.

So it was suffice to say that a house unblemished by the elements was unheard of, a myth passed between chapped, dour lips of passing scavvers. And yet it was very real. Blue as the sky and ripped straight from tattered, Pre-war propaganda, it stood proud and loud at the Sanctuary of souls.

Two souls, to be specific. Maybe three if you count the dog, four if you count the floating tin can that built the damn place.

The moon had slain the sun for the evening, smashed its brilliant corpse, and scattered the shards across the heavens like twinkling rhinestones on black velvet. Nothing moved but the rippling water, and nothing breathed but the wind. The wasteland was effectively asleep.

But not Allison. She was still awake.

It wasn’t often that her troubles managed to overwhelm her. She was tough; she’d been a military brat all through her childhood, had dodged Communist fire when the time came to fight, and had handled the stress of college when the time came to settle down and get smart. Bullets whizzing past her face didn’t faze her.

But when they zoomed past her and flew toward someone she loved… That was a different story.

Allison didn’t have many people to love, and Cait had even fewer. It was by some miracle that they’d met each other, and it was by some greater miracle that one of them hadn’t shot the other within the first week of their forced “comradery.” If looks could kill, they’d have died on day one.

Thankfully, looks hadn’t killed, and years later, they were so close that simply falling asleep was an impossible task without the comforting arms of the other.

From abhorred enemies to star-crossed lovers; Allison used to hate that trope almost as much as she loved to read, but with Cait’s warmth flush to hers, she wasn’t so certain anymore.

In the darkness, she could just make out Cait’s silhouette, minus the little details. Which disappointed her, because it was the little details that made the person and it was Cait’s little details that Allison loved.

Like how Cait rarely strayed out of earshot from Allison at any given time, or how she stood a little taller, talked a little louder when someone else was in the room. Or how she worried her bottom lip when anxiety buried her, or how her cheeks blazed brighter than her fiery mane of hair in an embarrassing situation. Or how belligerently in denial she was of her quirks whenever Allison called her out.

She started from her thigh, fingers trailing along her soft flesh with so much care and caution, one might think Cait was made of paper-thin glass. And she was; that was why she grew thorns all over her skin, so no one could ever get close enough to discover that she was as fragile as a snowflake. Just a girl starved of the motherly affection all children needed, thrown through the ringer, and told to suck it up.

It took Allison a long time to figure out that her angry outbursts were actually cries for help.

She started from Cait’s thigh, fingers trailing along her soft flesh. She detoured to the plush firmness of Cait’s _magnificent_ ass- “Keep your eyes off me arse and on the road, and we might make better time,” she’d say, but that was a tall order when Cait could haul that much junk in pants that tight- and traveled over the gracious swell of her hips. She trailed into the dip of her waist, dripped down her belly cut with scars new and old, and reveled in the stories collected there.

Then Allison’s fingers climbed up her abs, vaulted her elbow, and drifted up her arm. Track marks greeted Allison’s fingertips like a husband’s aging tombstone greeted his widow; with remorse and melancholy, the knowledge of a tragedy as heavy as a forestfull of trees on their hearts, but the deed was done and gone, and the time to move on had long passed. She caressed every bump and listened to the stories they had to tell.

That one was pre-match medication for a fight with a goliath of a man. It was also the site of post-match medication, because the pre-match dosage had already worn off.

That one was to cope with the results of a lost bout with half a dozen of her “fans” in some dark, dank alley. She was only alive because they preferred their toys to squirm when they played.

That one was the choice between lead poisoning and an overdose, a choice born from regret after trading her body for a little bit more product. The dealer backed out in the end, and she was left with nothing but a painful ache between her thighs and a shame that brought her to tears. She’d chosen the overdose…

There was too much pain in this arm for one person to have. It couldn’t wipe away the memories or banish the dreams, cast agony on those responsible or erase the ugly scars clinging to her skin like a monster’s spindly talons to its unwilling prey, but a kiss, when applied correctly, was a tranquilizer. It softened harsh arguments into affectionate reconciliations, simmered heated tempers into loving smiles, and calmed anxious dispositions into peaceful embraces.

She placed one right on the curve of her shoulder.

Then, with a feather-light touch, she brushed away the strands of hair scattered across Cait’s sleeping face and perched them behind her ear.

Everyone knew of Cait’s sexuality- they liked to stare at it when they thought she wasn’t looking- but no one knew of Cait’s raw beauty. Eyes green and sharp as emeralds, a smile of pure gold, and porcelain cheeks stained black with night; she was a treasure more precious than a mountain of bottle caps, and Allison wouldn’t trade her for anything.

The kiss lingered, because Allison fell victim to the taste of her flesh.

Unfortunately, her affections were misguided. Cait groaned awake, and Allison cursed herself.

Cait turned her pretty head Allison’s way, eyes droopy with sleep. “Somethin’ up?” she slurred.

Allison smiled. “No, baby. Nothing’s wrong.” She kissed her temple. “Go back to sleep.”

Cait’s eyes squinted. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Cait leaned up, and Allison’s heart skipped a beat when she caught on and descended into a kiss. For all her edges and her scars and her leathery toughness, Cait’s lips were soft as silk. It was syrupy sweet, and it lasted longer than Allison expected.

Butterflies in her stomach, every time.

Allison swallowed her disappointment when Cait pulled away. If Allison ever found a magic lamp, she knew what her first wish would be: to be lip-locked with this red-haired goddess for an eternity.

But then Cait turned herself over and snuggled up into Allison again, this time with her face nuzzled into Allison’s neck, and the disappointment evaporated. This was a good substitute, and Allison wrapped her arms around Cait and Cait wrapped her arms around Allison and they pulled each other as close as they comfortably could. Only when bodies were flush did they settle into the covers.

Cait said something into Allison’s collarbone.

“Hmm?” Allison hummed quietly.

“- love you, Alley…”

Allison smiled. “I love you, darling. Sweet dreams.”

Finding sleep was too easy.


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile, and I'm sorry about that, but I hope you like this chapter!

The road home was long and hot, a journey of flat, boring plains of dust and dirt beneath a blistering sun. Save a few gnarly, blackened trees interspersed alongside the old highway, there wasn’t much to look at.

But they did have each other. Conversation was an obvious option, but their throats dried and cracked like the ground just from walking, and they had little clean water. Really, all they could do was look at each other. But Allison didn’t mind that at all.

She’d cast a glance in Cait’s direction, admiring her form, the way she moved. Looking without touching even though, at any time, she could sweep up behind her out in this empty field and push her to the ground without much resistance. A gripe or two about the heat, maybe, but once she had her mouth on her…

But that wasn’t ideal. They had a bed at the end of the road, and neither of them thought heat stroke to be sexy. It was best to watch and wait.

Cait wasn’t daft; she’d notice the way Allison looked at her. So at the next break beneath a patch of shade, perhaps she’d loose a few buttons on her corset. Maybe throw some swagger into her step, put a little more sway into her hips. Something small, something to get Allison to look more.

Allison’s glances would linger. On her lean legs, on her beguiling behind, on her tempting throat when she could catch glimpses of it behind her wild mane of hair. Then Cait would do something else, and Allison would notice. Then Cait would do something else, and Allison would notice again.

Lingering glances would drawl into long appreciations of Cait’s better features. Cait would catch her sometimes, peeking over her shoulder, and she’d grin with devilish eyes. “ _I see what you’re doin’ there_ ,” she seemed to say, “ _and I like it._ ”

This game of theirs kept them well occupied. Until they stepped onto the porch and Allison pinned Cait to the door.

Cait grinned like a succubus, eyes heavy and wanting, completely docile with her arms restrained above her head. She tried to say something, probably a teasing remark, but she got a mouthful of Allison’s tongue instead. Calloused hands traveled down Cait’s body, feeling the swell of her hips and the shape of her thighs.

They opened the door and stumbled into cool air-conditioning. Allison cradled the thickness of Cait’s rear with one squeezing hand and Cait raked her fingers down Allison’s strong back. Codsworth chimed a greeting that they both ignored.

Cait lost her corset and all sense of decency in the hallway, chomping on Allison’s lip and grinning when she hissed and moaned at the same time, and Allison lost her tank top and her bra all in one impressive move. Spatial awareness was at a minimum, so it was a pleasant surprise for both of them when they hit the mattress, Allison on top.

Cait resisted, but only enough to say she did. Lips locked lips and legs locked around Allison’s waist. Hands roamed desperately, spreading over their bodies like a wildfire, and soon Allison hungered for Cait’s throat.

Her flesh tasted like sweat and dirt, but it could be worse. It could be coppery with blood or slimy with ‘lurk guts. But then Allison found a spot that tasted faintly like whiskey, and she remembered lapping it up as it flowed down Cait’s body the night before. Moans and breathy whines spilled from Cait’s mouth, but Allison could do better.

She moved lower, gracing Cait’s collarbone with a nasty bruise as she went. Cait hadn’t worn a bra since their first time in the sack, so when Allison took her breasts in both hands and devoured one like it was chocolate cake, her mouth closed around sweaty flesh and Cait reacted with appropriate volume.

Brutal was how she handled them. This wasn’t the time to treat them like delicate flowers, not after she’d watched them bounce and sweat and tease her for an entire day. She groped them, bit them, marked them as hers, made Cait beg for more. She sucked them like Cait could give milk, bullied them savagely until they knew who thy belonged to.

She needed more. Both of them needed more by the loud, screeching sound of it.

Lips ghosted southward in a wake of kisses and hickeys, but the journey was cut short by a waistband. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, Allison impatiently unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper while Cait whined to hurry up. Cait’s boots still fit snugly on her feet, and if she’d done anything but ogle Cait’s ass for hours on end, she would’ve taken the time to undo the laces and pull them off.

Instead, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her pants and panties and yanked.

“Bloody boots…” Cait muttered, but she didn’t complain.

And neither did Allison, because the view between Cait’s legs was something unforgettable. Slippery and sweaty, lips puffy and clit swollen, arousal smeared up her thighs. She licked her lips and hummed her approval.

“Stop starin’, just get-!” Cait whined weakly, but Allison’s mouth beat her to the point.

Oh, how Cait screamed. Like an angel’s cry, like strumming the strings of a holy harp and basking in the whiny, breathy melody that moaned from Cait’s perfect lips. Her thighs spread as far as they could with her pants tied around her ankles.

Allison was nose-deep in heaven, and it tasted fucking _fantastic_. A little lemony and a little bitter, but it had a warm and gooey texture akin to chocolate chips on fresh-baked cookies. And her folds melted in Allison’s mouth. She moaned; the wait was worth it.

Cait’s fingers found anchorage in Allison’s red locks, and Allison’s gaze traveled over Cait’s fluttering belly tensing with every stroke. She swiped her tongue across her clit, and Cait screamed in Allison’s name. And it sounded so lovely and desperate that Allison did it again.

Her body was a rolling ocean moving at the behest of a merciless mouth, her cries the breaking of waves, her fluids dribbling down Allison’s chin the salty spray. Allison watched in hungry awe as Cait’s motions turned frantic and her spine arched again and again. It wouldn’t be long until-.

Orgasm broke like a tsunami. Cait’s whole body shuddered while she struggled to scream because pleasure stole her breath away. Thighs closed around Allison’s head and she sucked diligently on the clit in her mouth to the rhythmic rolling of Cait’s hips. The fingers in her hair tugged painfully, but it was a good kind of pain. A kind that made her suck harder and made Cait scream louder.

She came down as gradually as a maple leaf twirled to the ground. Heavy breathing was the only sound. Allison set to cleaning her cunt with her tongue. Light strokes that drew a twitch occasionally. Grooming Cait to think that all was over.

Timing was crucial; too early, and oversensitivity would overshadow the pleasure, but too late would mean she’d miss her opportunity. It had to be just right.

“You gonna climb up here and kiss me, or are-!”

Cait shrieked as Allison plunged two fingers in her cunt and one up her butt and put her mouth to her clit. Just right.

When the moans turned to high-pitched squeals and fluids trickled all the way to her elbow, Allison knew she was thrusting in the right spot. Cait never lasted long like this, so she gave no consideration to conserving endurance.

In the thirty seconds it took for Cait to reach screaming, quaking climax, Allison’s arm burned but she didn’t dare stop until the thighs that clamped her head in place stopped quivering.

Which, Allison proudly noted, was a long damn time.

When she did pull out and surveyed her work, Cait was wiped out. Splayed on the mattress with closed eyes fluttering, hair a sweaty mess, pussy a sweatier mess. Tremors periodically beset her body, and Allison finally acquired the presence of mind to strip off Cait’s boots and remove her pants.

Allison laid down beside her, propping her head on her hand. Her fingers danced around Cait’s belly like ice skaters on a frozen pond.

“Hope we don’t need to go anywhere anytime soon,” Cait said between breaths, “’cause I’m gonna have a little trouble walkin’.”

They both grinned. Then Cait finally opened her eyes and looked at her with her gorgeous emeralds, and Allison was so captivated that she didn’t notice Cait had mounted her until she was on her back staring up.

And when all was said and done and both partners had their fill of heart-pounding sex, they laid to rest sore and satisfied within in the arms of their lover’s naked body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it'd be smutty.   
> The next one will probably be smutty, to. Yes, it's one of those stories.


	3. Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter down. Hope you guys enjoy!

Cait… had her days. Where she could feel the bruises even though they’d healed long ago. Where the nightmares plagued even her waking world. Where she was irritable and frustrated and so fucking _angry_ but she didn’t know why, and Alley, her angel, her savior, her glorious _sunshine_ , would get caught up in the crossfire.

Cait wasn’t paying much attention to what came out of her mouth, just that she was shouting and that Allison was desperately clinging to a calm demeanor. When Allison’s face turned to cold, cold stone and her eyes to daggers, Cait frantically recalled what she’d said.

“Shaun is…” Allison said quietly, voice trembling like her balled fists, “He is not…”

_Shaun?_ Aw, fuck, she’d said something about _Shaun?_

Panic stabbed Cait’s heart, squeezed her gut like an empty beer can, and she stepped hesitantly forward.

But Allison stepped back, eyes closed, lips pursed, and breath unsteady. Under a terrible cloak of silence, Allison turned, and walked out the front door.

“Alley…” Cait called, but it was as weak as her legs felt, and she almost tripped over her own feet when she took a step toward the door. “Don’t go…”

And then Cait’s only company was unfettered rage. At herself, mostly, because god bloody _damnit_ she was fucking up the only good thing she had, and now Alley was gone and the self-loathing they’d worked so hard to bury was clawing at her gut. She slammed her fist against the counter, fisting her own hair with clenched teeth, and she yanked until it hurt and her eyes stung because that was what a no-good, junkie piece-of-shit like her deserved.

No one could really love her. She’d known that for a long time, and if only she’d had the strength to push away, maybe Allison, the sweet ray of sunshine she was, wouldn’t have bled herself on Cait’s thorns.

She didn’t notice Allison had returned until she was standing a mere stride away.

Cait jumped, hiding her face and wiping her eyes on her forearm. There was a tautness to Allison’s jaw that was usually only reserved for greedy merchants getting on her nerves. Her eyes were indecipherable, and Cait couldn’t muster the courage to do anything but stand uncomfortably with fidgeting hands.

Allison twitched.

Cait flinched involuntarily. She thought she’d broken that habit. A moment of tense silence passed.

Allison rushed her without warning.

Cait gasped in surprise when warm lips devoured her own and hands roughly forced their way up and under her shirt. Confused, Cait retreated to try to get answers, but Allison hungrily followed her until Cait’s lower back hit the counter and she was sandwiched between cold metal and her lover. She pushed, but Allison pushed harder. She pulled away, but Allison’s tongue had anchored in her mouth. Cait was trapped, and then there was a leg between her thighs, and hands groping her ass and a body pinning her to the counter and she finally understood what Allison wanted from her.

Cait just kind of, let go. Of the anger, and the anguish. The hate for her parents, for her slavers, and for this stupid, fucked up world they lived in. The frustration that, even now, years after it all happened, they still had an effect on her. Everything pent up just kind of… washed away in a wave of fury.

There was tension in Allison’s shoulders, worry that she’d misread the situation, and when Cait bit down hard on her lip, the tension evaporated.

It was like so many Psycho-fueled one-night stands, but the only drug was a furious lust. Teeth gnashed, jaws ached, and lips bruised, but the pain was delicious. Fingers scored marks across Cait’s heated flesh, down straining back, up her bare thighs, and whenever Allison showed the slightest clues of pulling away for breath, Cait anchored her fingers into the base of her lover’s scalp and roughly shoved her tongue into her mouth until Allison forgot about breathing.

Clothing lay in shreds around them, literally torn by desperate fingers, and the feel of Allison’s sweaty, naked body grinding hers into the counter had her heart pounding and her core melting like candle wax hanging above a fireplace.

Allison’s strong back was a canvas for Cait’s savage fingers to score and rake memories of heated passion, but Cait liked to think of it as a place for her signature. Because Allison was _hers_ , her lips were _hers_ , here tongue was _hers_ , her sopping cunt that ground up and down Cait’s thigh was _hers_.

Allison pulled away again, and Cait fought her viciously, growling and reaching. But Allison was fast, and she went for Cait’s throat, lips locking around Cait’s hammering pulse. And then she bit hard on Cait’s neck, and Cait wailed a moan at the top her lungs, crushing her lover with a hug because the friction of their bodies stoke the fire in her chest and doused the warmth dripping down her legs.

Fingers slipped inside and Cait wanted to reciprocate, but her head was swimming because Allison wasn’t being gentle. So instead, she wrapped her arms around Allison’s neck, buried her face in her lovers tangled mess of hair, and let the breathless moans spill directly into Allison’s ears.

“Fuck me,” Cait whispered between harsh breaths, “fuck me, ya fuckin’… ya fuckin’…”

Words failed her, as were her lungs, because the pace was quick and the fingers fucking her sopping cunt were hitting all her sensitive spots. It really wasn’t fair how well Allison knew her.

Climax arrived quickly, and Cait screamed as she came. A rush of fluid trickled down her thighs, and her body quivered as Allison refused to let up.

But Allison wasn’t done. Lips crushed against Cait’s without sympathy for her stupor, hands groping her with bruising force, bullying poor, whimpering Cait into submission. It was minutes before Cait could properly fight back, because that orgasm was so good that she was still experiencing aftershocks, but she revived in a flurry of searing kisses.

She bit Allison’s lip, grinned wickedly at the hiss she received, and gave her ass a sharp smack. Allison growled, pushed into the kiss, and they fought a sloppy battle for dominance that ended with Cait being shoved up onto the counter and her legs forced apart. Allison tried to disengage from the kiss, but Cait clamped down on her lip with her teeth.

She let loose something like a whine when Cait didn’t let go, and she was determined to keep her up here. But Allison was clever, and all it took to get Cait to release was a thumb rubbing circles on her clitoris.

Then Allison swooped downward, tipped Cait onto her back, and placed vengeful love-bites all over Cait’s inner thigh.

“Eat me,” Cait seethed, and she hissed a moan when Allison did just that.

She anchored her fingers into the red mop of hair bobbing between her legs, because it was the only thing she could squeeze on this barren countertop. The surface beneath her was chilly, but her mind was focused on the hot mouth devouring her pussy like Cait devoured a carton of snack cakes; without mercy, as sloppy as a dog lapped water from a bowl.

Then there were two fingers up her ass, somehow stimulating her spot through the walls of her anus- Cait still had no idea how she did that- and the pleasure was the difference between moaning gasps and high-pitched screams.

The orgasm choked her with its suddenness, but when she could finally scream, everyone four houses down could’ve heard her. Her thighs locked around Allison’s head and she rewarded her lover’s good work by cumming all over her face. Cait kept her there, rolling her hips into her mouth, until the orgasm had receded to something manageable.

And then Allison was climbing up on top of her and, ah _fuck_ , she still wasn’t done, and Cait would never admit how pathetically she moaned when fingers once again slipped inside her and moved.

However. Cait’s pride was on the line here; she’d came twice and Alley was still dry, and for some reason, that pissed her off. Because her Alley deserved better than that, better than her, but seeing as there was no one else around with the skills to do what she could do, it looked like Cait would have to do.

She reached up with one hand, down with the other, and at the same time she looped her arm around her lover’s neck, pulled her down, and crushed their lips, she shoved three fingers into her cunt and swallowed the moan she received.

It was quiet after that, comparative to the previous moments. Nothing but slick, rapid fucking and muffled groans.

There were few things more gratifying nor delicious to Cait than the throaty moan of a satisfied lover. Allison was already close; the telltale roll of her hips and the arch of her spine grew evermore present as Cait worked her along, and Cait wasn’t afraid to admit that she was close as well. Just a little more of that sweet, sweet friction…

They came almost in unison, Allison arriving a few seconds before Cait hit her own climax. The kiss never broke and the strokes, although sloppier, didn’t cease until they were a limp tangle of limbs humming comfortably. Allison was heavy, but Cait relished the breathlessness and found pleasure in carding her fingers through her lover’s hair.

As the orgasm’s warmth gradually ebbed away, Cait’s mind started to wander. Guilt set in soon after.

“Hey, Alley?” Cait asked softly. “I’m-… I’m sorry-.”

“Shh,” was Allison’s insistent reply.

“It’s just that-.”

“Shhhhh.”

Cait was silent for a moment.

“I love-.”

“Shhhhhhhhhh.”

Her irritation faded as Allison turned to her ear and whispered, “I love you, too, Butterfly.” She crossed her arms behind Cait’s head so that Cait could have something softer to rest on than a  metal countertop. “If you ever need to relieve stress, well… you know what to do know.”

Cait thought that was almost too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you guys next chapter!


	4. New Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got something a little kinkier for you guys today. Hope you enjoy!

 

Cait loosed a moan into the pillow at the warm touch of Allison’s lips to the nape of her neck. Allison hovered there for a moment, breath stirring strands of hair already combed to one side, feeling Cait’s prone body shift beneath her.

“Are you sure about this?” Allison whispered.

“…Yeah. I’m sure.”

Allison frowned. The length of silence until she’d received a response wasn’t exactly comforting.

“We don’t have to do this. I’m not forcing you.”

Cait turned her head to the side, shooting a wry glance over her shoulder. “Really?” she asked, glancing further downward where Allison had perched herself just below Cait’s butt, “All that beggin’ to ‘ _go the extra step_ ’ and you’re tryna tell me ya won’t raise a fuss if I say no?” It was an attempt at humor, but Allison noticed the nervous tapping of Cait’s fingers on the pillow.

Allison sent both hands gliding up Cait’s back, fingertips expertly grazing erogenous areas, and Cait’s eyes rolled shut as she mumbled her appreciation. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Allison punctuated her words with a kiss to Cait’s cheek.

But Cait wasn’t quite convinced, so Allison leaned over and kissed her properly on the lips. There was a copious amount of tongue and no shortage of breathless gasps, but affection sparked hotter than lust. Still, she made sure her rack pressed nice and firm against Cait’s back.

Cait turned her head back around and buried her face into the pillow. Allison assumed that meant she was good to go, but she refused to act until she’d obtained spoken permission. These were new waters they were exploring, after all.

Well, maybe not entirely new. Cait loved herself a good rimjob and a finger or three up the butt was practically a requirement for those mind-shattering orgasms, but anything phallic had been off the menu. Too many bad memories of days past; however, time heals all wounds and love had stitched her up good and tight, considering how long they’d been at it.

“Ready?” she asked.

A moment or two passed before Cait said, “Fuck it. Yeah, I’m ready.”

“I’d rather fuck _you_ ,” Allison quipped, and she just knew Cait’s eyes were rolling. “Alright, alright.”

Silence engulfed them. Nothing but the rumble of the air conditioning and quiet breathing. Metal tinkering, too, but they could barely hear Codsworth behind the closed door.

Allison nuzzled the nape of Cait’s neck with the tip of her nose, light as a butterfly’s wings, tracing letters into words and words into a sentence and a sentence into a promise. She sealed it with a kiss, long and wet and hard enough to leave a reminder. Then, she sat up.

Mm, _mm_ , what a sight. From the sharp blades of her shoulders down to the dimples around her waist, Allison couldn’t stop staring. Or touching for that matter, groping and kneading and simply feeling the warmth of her lover’s body. And of course, special attention was paid to her scrumptious ass sandwiching the purple, strap-on cock, the focus of their session this day.

She gripped the base of the phallus in her hand and playfully smacked one of her lover’s cheeks.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked for the last time, somewhat succeeding in hiding the excitement lacing her voice. She didn’t want her personal enthusiasm for one of her favorite kinks to influence Cait’s decision in any way.

“Yes,” Cait said with more confidence. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Allison reached for the lube- olive oil, the fruit grown herself and the oil extracted and manufactured by Codsworth, because sex was only one of such uses- and when the sound of the cap popped, Cait’s shoulders tensed.

Allison reached forward and took one of Cait’s clenched hands in hers. “Relax. It’ll hurt if you’re tense.” Cait relaxed her grip, and Allison whispered delicately into her ear, “Trust me, this’ll feel _amazing_ if you relax. We’ll go slow.” But then, she added, “But we can also go _faster_ ,” with a sinful lilt. “It’s your choice,” and then she tugged the lobe of Cait’s ear with her teeth until she squirmed, and the Allison sat up.

She applied a vigorous helping of lubricant to the toy, noticing with satisfaction how shamelessly wet Cait was, and before she ruined her other hand, she reached toward their nightstand and flicked on the radio. A sweet, quiet symphony flooded the room, a bit of classical music to mask the anticipation of the silence. Then, she took a comfortable seat straddling Cait’s legs and began the fun part.

Cait gasped at the feel of cool oil drizzling onto her hole, gasped again when warm fingers smeared the lubricant around her rim. She gasped yet again, a little throatier, a little bit of a moan, when one finger, then two, eased past the tight ring of her entrance and moved around. Loosening her up, grooming her to the feeling of something up her backdoor.

A deep, rumbling chuckle. “Be _calm_ , Cait. Tensing up makes it hurt.” She spread her fingers, smiled devilishly as Cait gradually relaxed. “And hurting you is the last thing I’d ever want. Just remember: I love you,” - _that_ relived much of the tension gripping her slippery fingers- “I don’t want you to feel pain.”

She was ready. Physically, and, if how calmly she lay prostrate indicated anything, emotionally. She took her position, phallus in one hand and the other spreading Cait’s cheek.

“No, I want you to feel-,” she pushed the phallus past her lover’s tight hole, only up to the base of the head, but enough to draw the most delectable of moans from Cait’s lips, “ _pleasure_.”

She pushed in a little more, a couple more inches slipping inside only to halt. Too much resistance, but she was lubed up plenty. Allison was prepared for this, however.

She reached down behind them and fumbled for the dial of the bulky vibrator taped to Cait’s inner thigh, twisted the dial to an appropriate setting, and heard it buzz to life.

It was like magic; with a long moan and a slick sound like trying to squeeze the last dredges of shampoo from a near-empty bottle, the rest of the cock slipped inside. Then, when Cait was breathing hard in the best of ways, Allison began with the motions. She pulled, pulled, pulled all the way till Cait’s ass puckered around the base of the head, then she pushed, pushed, pushed until only a triangle of purple showed between Cait’s cheeks and the hilt of the strap-on.

Allison’s hips rolled an easy pace, an easy rhythm of forth and back, and she leaned backwards, hands resting on Cait’s lower thighs, belly rocking to the rhythm.

The music played on, but it was quiet enough for Allison to hear the little things, the things that mattered. The droning, oddly-comfortable buzz of the vibrator. The whimpering moans of someone so incredibly submissive. The slick sounds of slow fucking.

Good _God_ , what an ass. Allison had never been particularly religious, not even when mom dragged her to Sunday morning’s mass, but an ass this perfect made her want to build a church and start prayin’ to the Lord for blessing her with such a fine gift.

An opportunity presented itself, and she greedily grabbed for the lube. She didn’t skip a beat, didn’t miss a single roll of her hips as she drizzled a line of oil across Cait’s butt like maple syrup on hot, fresh pancakes. Like glazing on thick, juicy pastries. Then she reached down and took a cheek in each hand, smothering and lathering until they shined like jiggling marbles.

She felt like dough in Allison’s groping hands, like slippery, warm dough, and she bit her lip to quell her hunger, but it was rising fast, the yearning to squeeze the globes in her oily hands like handles and pull her onto the cock and fuck her senseless. But _no_ \- this was a time for gentle thrusts and sweet kisses. Maybe another time, maybe the next session would be when they’d go-.

“Harder.”

“Huh?” Allison asked, disbelieving of her ears.

“I said,” Cait managed to choke, “ _harder_.”

Allison’s heart thumped. She obliged immediately, putting a little more umph into her thrusts, reaching around and twisting the dial a notch further. Cait’s ass jounced slightly, slowly, a tantalizing display that Allison could touch and spread and imagine what it would look like if they went-.

“ _Harder_ ,” Cait husked like a wild thing, spine arched, hands gripping the sheets.

The slap of the hilt meeting flesh at a moderate pace introduced itself to the symphony of breathlessness, buzzing, and butt-fucking, and Allison’s pulse was hammering. This was better than she’d thought it’d be.

But unfortunately, it eventually had to come to an end, and Cait could only take so much- seconds after upping the intensity of the vibrator, orgasm overwhelmed her. Gasping like a fish out of water and moaning to the high-heavens, Cait ground up into the strap-on and into the hips that rocked the phallus down and deeply in until she was a twitching, submissive mess.

Allison left the cock inside her while the climax drifted away, turning off the vibrator and humming to the tranquil melody of the radio to quell the demons of desire that stirred at her… more impulsive side. She leaned down, because Cait could cure her of her ailment with sleepy cuddles.

But Cait looked over her shoulder, and Allison stopped dead because Cait needed it, too. Not yearned, but _needed_ , like it was a necessary element of survival. Like she was an animal, like she only thought of sleeping, eating, and fucking, but they’d slept in until noon and gorged themselves on omelets. Cait propped herself up on her arms, faces so close they could kiss.

“ _Harder_.”

Allison nodded dumbly. She pulled out, much to Cait’s protest.

“Get up,” Allison said brusquely.

Cait was confused at first, but when Allison climbed between her legs, she understood and got on all fours. Allison doused the strap-on in oil carelessly, because Cait was whining impatiently and the towel beneath them would contain most of the mess, and then she twisted the dial until the vibrator now buzzing directly onto Cait’s clit hummed obnoxiously.

Then she raised to her knees- “C’mon, c’ _mon_ ,” Cait whined, nearly frustrated to tears, “gimme it, just fuckin’ _gimme_ ,”– and after a sloppy insertion, she was fucking her ass like it was her cunt, and Cait moaned her vociferous approval.

Hands firmly on her lover’s hips, she was fucking Cait as much as Cait was fucking her. Cait’s head dangled from her shoulders, arms barely supporting her, and Allison was transfixed.

Thrusts were quick, as decisive and distinct as the clap of flesh slapping against flesh, and the fire in Allison’s core had her sweating like a pig, had her raking her nails down Cait’s spine, had her gnashing her teeth like a rabid dog. Something ferocious was building, was already present probably, and it was then that she realized she was as much animal as Cait was.

And when Cait tossed her head back, stared over her shoulder, shamelessly begged with steamy, searing eyes, she didn’t need to say it.

Allison cranked the dial on the vibrator, but in her desperate haste, she cranked it too far. Cait reached down for it, but before she could lay a finger on the device, Allison fisted Cait’s hair and mercilessly pulled her back into a deep, rough thrust. Cait screamed, but it was a good kind of scream. The kind of scream that echoed down the block, the kind that bragged, the kind that had mothers clamping hands over their little tyke’s ears while inwardly sparking jealousy.

It was hard and loud, but it was intimate. It was lusty and driven by need, but it was passionately close. It was beyond what Allison had hoped for.

The radio blasted percussion, and Allison’s instrument was Cait’s ass. She smacked a righteous tune, spanked her oily cheeks as raw as she fucked them, drew every scream and shriek from her until her voice was hoarse, and yanked her hair like she owed her money. But instead of money, Cait’s debt was an orgasm, and Allison ripped it from her clammy clutches.

Cait went silent but it was a loud silence, a deafening silence, a silence that only something truly breathtaking could invoke. She stood to her knees and pressed herself flush against her lover, hands reaching around overhead, frantically clawing for a grip and her fingers wrapped around the nape of Allison’s neck. Her lover trembled ferociously in her arms, stiff as a board and involuntarily uncooperative, so Allison’s hands seized Cait’s waist in bruising vice grips that allowed Cait’s hips no leeway while she thrusted into them a brutally rapid rhythm that clapped twice as fast as the radio.

There was a calm after the orgasm. Or at least, as the orgasm bled off and one of them finally found the sense to tear off the vibrator but not enough to actually turn it off. Cait went limp and Allison slowed to a halt, tenderly rocking them to and fro like she hadn’t just tried to screw the life out of her. Her hands roamed her lover’s heaving body as something possessive rooted in her heart, and she nuzzled her face into Cait’s neck.

It was a long time before Cait stirred, so long that Allison thought her to have passed out. She turned her head blearily to look around, still held upright in Allison’s affectionate grasp. Her nose wrinkled.

“Smells like ass.”

Allison chuckled. “I’ll crack open a window.” On a more serious note, Allison asked, “How was it?”

Cait turned and grinned. “It was alright.”

Allison pecked her on the lips, still rocking them back and forth. “Does that mean you’d do it again?”

“Bloody hell,” she said, “I’d do that shite everyday if ya fucked me like that.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Allison said, and with frayed minds and affectionate dispositions, they thought that was the funniest thing ever.

It was late afternoon, but they fell asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so these are getting longer than I anticipated. The next one will almost definitely be a lot shorter. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a very Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you enjoy!

 

Cait awoke from a deep slumber under a groggy fog of lust so heavy, she didn’t even try to sit up. Just groaned absently, shifting in the covers too hot to be comfortable beneath, and then she identified a familiar, wet warmth enveloping her crotch.

A broad smile crept across her face, hands crawling beneath the covers, fingers diving through a head of hair so incredibly soft and silky, she immediately recognized who it was.

Not that there was anyone else around to eat her out while she was sleeping, but experiences with past _lovers_ \- she gagged at the word- necessitated an identity check on the person lurking beneath the sheets. Just for a peace of mind.

She opened her mouth. ‘ _Mornin’_ ’ she might’ve said, ‘ _havin’ breakfast early, hmm?_ ’ but all that came out was a moan.

The heat left her core temporarily and lips pressed affectionately to her thigh, and when her lover hummed acknowledgement of Cait’s consciousness, the vibrations running along her goosebump-riddled skin had her shivering. Neither said anything nor attempted to say anything- words couldn’t express their emotions, even if Cait could do anything but whimper and Allison could somehow talk with a mouthful of pussy- and Cait relaxed and let the roll of her hips and the sounds spilling from her mouth communicate how much she adored such intimacy.

Cait was almost there; her lover must’ve been at it for quite a while already. An image painted itself in Cait’s mind, pastels of passion smeared on a canvas of wrinkled bedsheets. Of Allison prone between her legs, Cait’s own body still with sleep. Of Allison smiling as she worked wonders with her mouth, hands roaming Cait’s belly that Allison adored so. Of Allison giving everything when Cait couldn’t possibly give anything in return.

She came wordlessly, fingers rooting snugly in Allison’s scalp, eyes squeezed shut and mouth expressing silent ecstasy. Her thighs clamped around her lover’s head, and she rewarded her lover’s selfless work with a rush of fluids that Allison drank like it were golden ichor.

The orgasm ebbed slower than most did, and her climax, the satisfaction of a good night’s sleep, and the toasty covers trapping in the heat all combined into a single feeling of warm euphoria. Like she was taking a bath in a heated spring, but the warmth had soaked into her whole body. And then her lover’s warmth waded in, her body draping lazily over Cait’s, and Cait’s arms and legs wrapped around her lover to keep her in place and everything was a most comfortable degree of _perfect_.

Her eyes gradually rolled open, blinking away sleep several times, and she smiled. Allison, whose face was inches away, smiled back. Cait ran fingers through the luscious wilderness that was her lover’s tangled mane of hair. Cool and smooth; a nice compliment to the heat trapped between them.

Cait pulled her down into a kiss, and she tasted herself on her lover’s tongue for the thousandth time. When they parted, they were breathless.

After a quiet moment, Allison said, “Morning, Butterfly.”

Cait didn’t say anything. She didn’t feel the need to; Allison’s smile widened with Cait’s.

“Merry Christmas.”

_Christmas_. Cait’s smile faltered. _Ah, fuck_.

Allison frowned, and she gently stroked Cait’s cheek as if the act would banish Cait’s foul thoughts. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

After guilt stirred her insides to a mushy pulp, she reluctantly admitted, “I… Ah, fuck, Alley. I didn’t get ya anythin’.”

Amusement played across Allison’s olive-green eyes. “I didn’t ask for anything, though.”

“Neither did I.”

Allison frowned. “What makes you think I got you anything?”

Cait pursed her lips closed. A fool, that’s what she was, a bloody fool. Too drunk on love to keep her expectations realistic-.

A grin slowly took hold of Allison’s perfect lips- chapped somewhat, softer than they looked, and marred by a couple battle scars and they were _perfect_ \- and Cait rolled her eyes with tinted cheeks. “Of course I got you something,” Allison said. She lay her head down next to Cait’s and relaxed fully, and they snuggled into each other. “I got you something, and then I got both of us several somethings.”

“Hmmmm,” hummed Cait. “Any of from that jolly ol’ St. Dick you been talkin’ about?”

“St. _Nick_ ,” Allison corrected, but she chuckled. “And, yes, he visited. Codsworth and Dogmeat will find something they might like.”

“Psh,” Cait said, guiding the tip of her nose through strands of deep red. “Still don’t know how you’re comfortable with a fat, old man breakin’ in while your sleepin’ and leavin’ ‘gifts’.”

“It’s a Pre-War thing,” Allison whispered.

“Like stuffin’ socks fulla coal?”

“Only if you’re naughty,” Allison sing-songed. Breath tickled Cait’s neck. Arms pulled tighter.

“And what’s _mine_ stuffed with?” Cait whispered playfully.

Allison voice was hot and heavy like a humid summer day, and Cait was sweating in all th right places. “Oh, _something’s_ getting stuffed. But it ain’t the stocking, _darling_.” And then she was up in Allison’s arms and the sheets shrugged off their backs as Allison sat up, stood, and carried a wildly giggling Cait down the hallway.

 

**ooooo**

 

A Giddyup Buttercup doll.

The last of the wrapping paper crinkled to the floor, and Cait was rendered silent. Too shocked to move to speak. Staring at the thing in her lap, stunned that she had one in her hands again, stunned that Allison would know about its meaning to her, stunned that one still _existed_ anymore.

“I, uh,” Allison said nervously, and Cait realized how long she’d sat there without a word, “I remembered you mentioning about having one of these. You know, in your childhood. I...” Cait stared at her, “I thought you’d appreciate…”

Cait still had yet to say anything. Allison shifted in place.

“I can take it back,” and she reached out for it.

But Cait bristled, clutched the thing to her chest, and she scooted away, and suddenly, she was in her room again. In the dank, dark basement of her home from a time long ago and yet not long enough, where rats ate her tattered clothes and the scraps of food thrown to her like a bone to a dog. Where sunlight was a rarer element than gold, but not rarer than affection. _Nothing_ was rarer than affection in that house.

She was a child. Thirteen-years-old, far too old to cuddle a stuffed animal, but when a yellow piece of aluminum held more warmth than anything her parents had ever given her, she wasn’t exactly about to complain.

She’d found it covered in mud and muck by the river, and by someone’s grace- not God, because that bastard had hung up every time she’d called- she’d managed to smuggle it inside and keep it hidden for several years. They’d found it eventually, torn it to pieces before her eyes and beaten her with the twisted remains, but she would never forget it. She would never forget her only friend in a life devoid of love, her only solace in a house made of jagged glass. She hadn’t seen it since her childhood.

A tightness formed in her throat and her heart. It squeezed and squeezed until tears fell from her eyes, and she sniffled. Alley was there, too. Close enough to reach out and touch, but refraining from doing so. Probably to give Cait some space.

Cait didn’t want space, though. She’d had her space for years, in her time at the Combat Zone. She’d turned to drugs, then. This time, she turned to Allison.

One arm held the horse to her chest while the other wrapped around Allison and pulled her as close as she could. The horse was sandwiched between them, but she didn’t care; she was close enough to lean forward and bury her face in her lover’s neck. Engulf herself in pure sunshine, and her sunshine held her close, too.

No one deserved to own sunshine. That was why it was so brilliant; because it was owned by no one, and yet it was available to everyone regardless of what they were or what they’d done.

“I don’t deserve you,” Cait stammered, but she didn’t let go.

“I think the same thing, sometimes,” Allison said softly, and Cait thought that was ridiculous.

“And how the hell do ya do that?” she asked, “Why would anyone want to deal with a fucked up druggie with mummy and daddy issues?” she asked, oozing venom, but it was directed at herself.

“Why would anyone want to deal with an angry, depressed widow grieving the loss of her son and husband?” Allison said evenly.

Cait tensed. “That’s not fair. You’re not-.”

“And you’re not fucked-up,” Allison finished curtly, and Cait sort of understood. Hands traveled up her back and under her shirt, and light fingertips traced the crosshatch of old scars until heartbeats were even and calm. “We both have flaws,” Allison said at last, “but I still think you’re beautiful.”

Cait nodded. Like that could ever express her gratitude.

Allison mumbled something between a chuckle and a sigh. “This whole unwrapping-presents thing was supposed to be sexy.”

Cait quietly laughed with her. “Turns out dead spouses and shitty parents spoils the mood. Who knew, eh?”

Allison laughed. “We might be able to salvage it. We’ve still got a few presents unopened.”

She raised her head from her lover’s shoulder and grinned at her. “You can salvage damn near anythin’, if I know you.”

They met in the middle with a kiss, and stirrings of warmth returned to her core when tongues teased and hands began to wander. The Buttercup doll was delicately placed aside, and the empty gap left in its wake was filled with their bodies pressing flush. It was too easy to lose herself in lips this soft.

“Turn around,” Allison panted between kisses, “sit in Santa’s lap, and she might just give you what you want.” Playful grins sprouted, excited giggling filled the air, and Cait obeyed. Allison picked up a present and placed it in Cait’s lap, but not before skirting hands up her bare inner thigh. The words, “open it,” husked into Cait’s ear, and she eagerly tore away the cloak of snowmen and bobselds.

They both grinned.

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I didn’t think rough, oily, anal sex was that bad compared to other kinks in this fandom, but I didn’t really get any feedback from the last chapter, so I’m not sure what to think about it. Was it too much? Just right?? Seriously, all I need is a little confirmation that this is okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading regardless, and please have a merry Christmas


	6. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!
> 
> I “experimented” a little bit of this one. And yes, Alley is short for Allison. I didn’t change names, just thought spelling out Allison every time seemed colder/more distant than using her nickname. Please enjoy!

 

The moments just before sex, that period of time between realization of mutual need and actually committing the act- the twilight, where pure, chaste daylight gradually diluted into carnal, moonlit pleasure-; it was like a hunt. Two pairs of beating hearts, thumping painfully in anticipation. Prey who stood petrified, reflexes sharp, aware of a burning gaze trained on her backside. Predator who stalked with measured footsteps, hunger guiding her instinct, mouth dry as slit eyes honed in on vital areas- her neck, her hips, her long legs. Senses heightened, to sight, to sound, to smell, to slick, gooey taste. To _touch_.

Oh, how she yearned to touch.

Like a silent specter, Alley ghosted the distance from the edge of the living room to the counter- why Cait was at the kitchen counter with only a towel to cover her was anyone’s guess; hell, Cait probably wanted her to notice. It certainly wasn’t below her: admissions of slouching over the table at dinner so Alley could easier peek down Cait’s shirt came to mind.

But details like that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was Cait and Alley and the heat between them.

Hands reached forward and landed on hips that, despite Cait’s lean muscle and bulk, created curves as sweeping and calmingly sensual as ocean waves, and they moved like them, too. She reeled her in with eager haste because Alley was impatient and starving, and when they collided in the middle-.

Breathless gasps. Like they were horrible addicts again, getting their fixes, sizzling euphoria tickling veins, filling the empty space that yearned for their obsessions. There was fire where they touched, fire that licked at skin until they were flushed messes, fire that swept oxygen from their lungs and left them choking for more.

Alley held her close, her addiction, her _Cait_ , savoring the minty scent of her damp hair, the ragged heave of her breath, the firmness of her rump moving into Alley’s own hips. She couldn’t see Cait’s face, but she knew her eyes were fluttering like butterfly wings. Cait let her head fall limp against Alley’s shoulder, needily pressing back into Alley’s body and Alley recognized her surrender. Her full-body pleading.

‘ _Please_ ,’ Cait’s body said, ‘ _please, oh pleaseineedthis, please…_ ’

Heartbeats quickened as Alley breathed hot breath against Cait’s neck. Cait whined when Alley poised, outright moaned when she finally dove in for the kill. Lips closed greedily around heated flesh, probing tongue seeking all of Cait’s weakness. She tasted clean and freshly showered, and maybe it was the intimacy of the moment or the familiar pheromones of her mate, but there was something that tasted distinctly like _Cait_. Something like a drug, because Alley couldn’t stop and Cait wouldn’t let her even if she could.

Hands roamed, Cait’s riding on the backs of Alley’s, and eventually, the rough texture of the towel was a pest. Alley pulled it off, lips trailing higher like the pitch of Cait’s moan, and she felt something akin to a trigger rush when she could finally grope Cait’s bare body like Cait deserved, like Cait _needed_.

‘ _Pleasepleaseplease_ ,’ Cait’s body said, ‘ _more, ohfuck ineedmore…_ ’

Alley made to move lower.

‘ _Wait… before you go…_ ’

Cait turned her head around, eyes heavy-lidded, and Alley pressed rough kisses to her begging lips over her shoulder. Sloppy tongues convened desperately like lovers reuniting after years apart, and there were strands of their hair sandwiched between their mouths but they didn’t fucking care because Alley’s hands were full of Cait’s tits and her toned tummy. Parting was difficult and painful, like losing pieces of their souls, but Alley saw the need in Cait’s heady gaze and Cait saw the promise to fulfill in Alley’s ravenous eyes, and that made it easier.

Alley returned to Cait’s neck now wonderfully smeared with bruises and gave it one more. Then she migrated to her nape, and Cait bowed her head as Alley rounded up Cait’s hair in one hand. Cait shivered when a wet tongue swiped up her sensitive nape, whimpered when lips closed around the bony nub of her spine and teeth nipped. Lightly, erotically.

Then Alley began her descent. Tongue trailing languidly down Cait’s spine, she braced herself on Cait’s hips while Cait braced herself on the counter. Just the taste of her body was intoxicating, and then there was the smell of scented body wash and the sound of her quivering breath and it was hedonistic in effect.

And then Alley’s knees touched down and her tongue was just above the crevice leading down into Cait’s butt. And she could tell Cait expected her to stop, but she didn’t, and she pulled apart Cait’s cheeks with her thumbs and lasciviously licked a stripe up Cait’s ass.

Cait’s breath hitched, spine straightened. Legs unconsciously shifting a minute distance apart, but Alley was already dug in deep, and she wrapped her arms around Cait’s thighs and hugged them tight to her chest. Another thick stripe, and Cait reached around and tangled one hand in Alley’s hair.

Not a hunt anymore; now it was a fight. A long, drawn out fight where the prey squealed and squirmed in the maws of the predator. Where the hunter held on and didn’t let go, so close to satisfying her hunger, but then the prey whimpered and her mouth watered again and she closed her eyes and ate.

She licked circles into the flesh around Cait’s ass, teasing her prey because the more desperate she was, the better her moans tasted. Then she kissed the puckered entrance, and then she sucked noisily. Cait’s fingers tightened their hold on Alley’s locks to an uncomfortably delicious degree, tightening even further when the tongue dipped gingerly.

Cheeks like pillows against her face, warm, firm pillows that fit snugly around her mouth. She’d hazard to say she enjoyed rimming more than Cait enjoyed receiving, but the breathy, incoherent string of expletives dripping from Cait’s mouth like the slick dripping down her thighs convinced her otherwise.

Alley circled like a shark, rimming the sensitive pucker of her ass with patience. Clockwise, then counterclockwise, then back again. Not vicious, but far from delicate; confident, hungry even. Then she dove.

Penetration was shallow, but you wouldn’t know it from how loudly Cait cursed. Just the tip of her tongue, just enough to get Cait grinding her hips into Alley’s face for more. Instead, Alley drew more circles in Cait’s shallow depths. Stretched her as best she could; her jaw would ache later, but later wasn’t now, and later didn’t taste like Cait.

“Oh _fuck_ , baby,” Cait rasped, whined, moaned into humid air, “oh _fuck_ I need it, I need it, I fuckin’ _need_ it, fuckin’ mother _f-_.”

And Alley needed it, too. Thirsted for it, craved to satisfy her dependency of this woman who was whiskey burning her throat and her insecurities away, who banished her worries with her fiery Irish pride. She pushed deep, deep, as deep as she could reach with her tongue and she wiggled and squirmed and circled until Cait was gasping. She pushed a thumb into Cait’s cunt and she screamed, falling to her elbows on the counter. With her thumb, she curled strokes against the spongy forward wall and with the palm of her hand, she rubbed the calloused texture against Cait’s clitoris.

Cait lasted seconds. They were beautiful seconds, seconds where Cait barely had the breath to scream, seconds where slick trickled down to Alley’s elbow.

Climax was loud and wet; it always was with Cait, but this one especially so. Thick thighs trembled and the fingers in Alley’s scalp yanked until Alley was moaning herself. Strokes to her ass were vigorous and thrusts up her cunt were quick and sloppy, and Alley wove intense, sweaty ecstasy from the threads of Cait’s fraying mind.

Alley remained buried deep in plush cheeks with all she could eat sitting at the tip of her tongue until Cait came down from her high and turned around on wobbly legs.

Cait leaned back on the counter for support- if that dopey, what-the-hell-did-you-just-do-to-me-and-what-can-I-do-to-get-you-do-it-again grin was any indicator, she was still buzzing- and took in a generous eyeful of the woman still on her knees before her.

“Fuck.”

It was a statement. But maybe it was a question; Cait didn’t really know. Love complicated things that were simple before, encoded pieces of paper that had just moments ago been clear English, and what was once just a rimjob from a stranger was lovemaking with a trusted companion.

That’s what it was; Cait had cracked the code. It was lovemaking, because sex didn’t come that good.

Alley’s eyes crinkled when she smiled. Cait was pretty sure she flatlined for a moment, and then she flatlined for certain when Alley’s eyes started smoldering as she inched closer to Cait’s unsteady legs.

“I’ll brush my teeth,” Alley’s voice was quiet with husky undertones of mischief, and then she softly kissed her clit and looked up at Cait with sinfully innocent eyes and Cait died for sure when she sweetly asked, “and then desert?”

Cait tried to say something, but the kisses peppered around her groin stole her words. Instead, she reached into the sink and picked up an object, presenting it to Alley with an impish grin.

“Gotcha covered on that front.”

A brow raised in amusement, and she took the toothbrush by the bristled end. “You’re prepared. I’m impressed.”

A deflective smirk. “Ya say that like I’m… like I’m…”

And Cait stopped speaking, because Alley licked her lips and gave her a look like Cait was a four-course meal. Gaze never severing, Alley leaned forward, pressed her lips to Cait’s mound, reached up between her sticky thighs, and gently inserted the toothbrush…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all have happy years to come.


	7. Giving Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer one. Sorry about poorly tagging this story, I didn’t even think of updating them as I go along. Please enjoy, regardless!

Allison was not all that attractive- not in the traditional sense, at least. No sweeping curves, no fatty thighs, no massive tits bursting buttons from a too-tight, flannel button-up. A pretty face, sure, and eyes that could seduce succubi, but decked in ballistic plate as she always was, that was all anyone could make out, thus, all anyone cared about.

But Cait couldn’t keep eyes nor hands off of her, because _she_ knew.

_Cait_ knew what lurked beneath all those layers of armor. Cait could distinguish the bulk of plate around Alley’s shoulder from the bulk of densely-muscled arms that could crack necks like toothpicks or keep a lover’s wildly bucking hips pinned to a soggy mattress. Cait could see through the vests and the rawhide undershirts to the hard-packed abs that shrugged off gut punches like raindrops from a rooftop, that wore hickeys and bite marks and lipstick kisses better than supermodels wore the new, hip thing. Cait could tell the added girth of a belt clipped with ammo pouches and canteens from the girth of wide hips upon which sat a magnificently _scrumptious_ ass- firm and round and pale as vanilla frosting, and Cait considered nuclear apocalypse a lesser tragedy than how magazine holsters and sheathed knives concealed such a profound asset.

Cait enjoyed feminine women. She liked how their flesh was easy to mark, how they molded like putty in her hands. But they were soft, relatively speaking; everyone was rough and calloused in a world like this, but those that chose to shack up in larger settlements and peddle their junk instead of shucking corn in a sunbaked field were less so.

Who really got Cait’s gears turning were the rough and the rugged. The girls and guys as tough as oak, with sandpapery voices that hissed filth into her ear. The hard bodies that she could scratch and scrape without restraint, the wicked minds that could do the same to her. The fight for dominance that ended with either the sweaty satisfaction of overpowering someone stronger than her, of loudly taking her pleasure while they squirmed beneath her, or the soreness of defeat with her arms pinned above her head while they took what they wanted from her body and left her a limp, sticky mess.

And when she looked at Alley and her hard build tracked head to toe in scars and her chapped lips that grazed ticklish heaven gliding through wet folds and her fingers that worked a trigger with as much sensual grace as they worked a slick clit…

How the hell was Cait supposed to do anything but fuck her until she couldn’t remember her own name?

“What?” Alley asked, one brow poised.

Took her long enough. Too busy watching the rooftops for snipers to notice Cait eye-fucking her for the past half-hour.

Cait’s response was a grin, waggish and laced with less-than-innocent promises.

Alley shifted like she was uncomfortably warm beneath her clothes. Only, it was fall. Cold, windy fall in cold, windy Boston. And they were in the shade.

“Lookin’ a little hot there,” Cait remarked with a knowing lilt. “Wanna find a quiet place to _cool off?_ ” but the way she said it implied that there’d be nothing cold about it.

Alley rolled her neck. “Can we please just get this job over with? I don’t particularly enjoy wading through knee-high water or ghouls, and putting them both together sounds hellish.”

“Then why the fuck are we doin’ this contract?”

Alley’s brows furrowed when she glanced at her. “I thought you said you wanted some action ‘cause you were bored?”

Cait smirked. “Not the kinda action I meant, darlin’.”

Alley stopped dead in her tracks, eyes sharp as flint. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Nah,” Cait said, “just takin’ the piss.” Only when they were back on track for Mass Pike did Cait finish, “I’d rather be fuckin’ _you_.”

Alley pretended not to notice, but there was more than just winter’s bite flushing her cheeks, and Cait laughed inwardly. Alley couldn’t take a compliment worth a damn.

Neither could she seem to see how gorgeous she was. Just a tank, a body with all muscle and no curves and she was a woman, so no curves meant no beauty. And _obviously_ there was no way muscle could be remotely sexy on a woman. Or, that was what Cait assumed Alley was thinking; it was just one of those things Cait knew about her partner from spending every day at her side and every night between her legs.

And dammit, Cait wished Alley didn’t think that way. The whole of the Commonwealth may not ogle her ass as she sauntered by, but Cait noticed a few staring. The few with _class_ , like that that singer with the huge rack in Goodneighbor- Marigold or Magnolia, or something flowery or some shite like that- or like that reporter she’d banged for an interview that one time years ago. Like Cait.

For all Alley’d been through, she deserved better. Better than anything Cait could give her, but then, Cait hadn’t given her much.

Cait frowned.

Then Cait worried her lip.

A warm home, a comfortable bed, hot food. Freedom from her crutch that slowly killed her. A ring. A goddamn _ring_. Alley’d given Cait her goddamn heart, and what had Cait given in return? An ear to listen? Regular sex? Her own heart?

But Cait’s own heart was wicked and cruel, bent beyond recognition by the hands of someone even wickeder and crueler. It couldn’t possibly repay the debt Cait owed. It couldn’t possibly, and yet, Allison received it with grateful smiles and invited her inside.

Cait didn’t deserve her. Cait didn’t deserve-.

“Cait?”

Fingers intertwined Cait’s free hand, and she rose her head despite the inadequacy weighing her down. Concern in Alley’s knit brow, in her olive-green eyes, but also understanding.

“It’s okay, Cait.”

Alley seemed to sense what Cait was thinking. It was just one of those things Alley knew about her partner from spending every day at her side and every night between her legs. An innate ability to sense when the shadows of conquered emotions were rising once more, like a rebellion in Cait’s mind that refused to be snuffed.

There were lips on Cait’s suddenly, and she was confused, because wasn’t Alley fretting over snipers and safety minutes before? Regardless, they left too soon; the glowing embers of earlier musings hadn’t died, and Cait’s excitement roared to a flame. A flame that needed attention, hot, breathy attention.

But Cait had a mission now.

“It’s okay, Cait. I’m here.” Eyes full of sympathy, extending solace to a brute whose only solace had been the broken bodies beneath the knuckles of her fists.

Cait didn’t deserve her, but that was alright. She’d make it up to her. She didn’t know how, and frankly, she didn’t know where, but she knew where to start.

**ooooo**

A laundromat in a basement; Cait couldn’t ask for a more perfect place. Alley threw a curious glance when Cait engaged the deadbolt at the top of the stairs, but was otherwise unassuming. She found them a functioning washer and kicked at a dryer until it sputtered into a semi-usable state- their pants up to their knees were drenched, and they preferred the trek home to be dry and comfortable- and then, she stripped. Right there, in the middle of the laundromat.

First came the armor and the guns and the knives, and they clattered noisily to the floor. Simple enough. Then, the boots and socks, and that was simple too.

But then, off came the denim jeans, sliding down thick, smooth thighs and that wasn’t so simple. Because they caught around her ankles, and she leaned way, waaay over and all she had on was a flannel button-up and black panties contrasting elegantly to the pale globes of her ass, and Cait’s mouth watered.

And the best part: Alley never stood up. Stayed bent over, shoving her jeans and her socks into the drum and Cait memorized every freckle and every flaw, but that didn’t take long beause it was flawless.

“Cait?”

Silence.

“Could you bring me your socks-?”

Cait was behind her without warning, without sound, without breath. Both of them without breath, because Cait’s hands gripped Alley’s hips and Alley shot up, surprised, and they were flush. Ass cradled lovingly by hips, back cushioned by breasts, neck comforted by kisses.

“I only needed your socks and your pants…” Alley said, voice hushed.

Cait nudged her clothes- her socks, her jeans, her corset, her undergarments- across the floor with her toes. The fabric of Alley’s shirt tickled Cait’s stiff nipples, a cool draft drifting down from above like Cait’s hands slid down Alley’s body.

“Cait…” she said, but the edge was gone. Soft and needy, and her body was hot to the touch. Like a small, tender flame.

The topmost button of Alley’s shirt popped free at Cait’s hand. “Finish what ya started,” Cait said, _commanded_ , and Alley made a beautiful sound. Clothes were hastily gathered from the floor and tossed into the machine. Soap was measured, the door was locked, and dials were set.

And when that was done, Cait was behind her again, hips pinning Alley to the rumbling washer.

“I’ve been watchin’ ya,” Cait said, groping hands sweeping up Alley’s body.

Another button popped free. Alley reached up to help, but Cait was selfish; she grabbed Alley’s wrists with a hold of iron and placed them- almost slammed them- atop the washing machine, and then she put snarling lips to Alley’s ear and growled, “ _Mine_.”

A moan. Pushing back into Cait’s body with burning want, begging for more of the sweet friction roaming hands could supply. The last button freed, and Cait stepped half a stride away so she could tear the shirt from Alley’s shoulders. Then she stepped forward almost a full stride, sandwiching Alley to the washer with more force than before because Cait was ravenous, and Alley, with her white-knuckled grip on the edge of the machine and her needy, imperceptible whines and her bare, perfect body, was a slice of sugary, frosted cake.

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Cait said with ragged breath. “Ya know you’re gorgeous, right?”

Nothing.

Cait yanked down on the bra hard enough to make Alley hiss, but then fingers rolled stiff nipples and Alley arched into Cait and the infraction was forgotten in a flurry of gasps. “ _Right?_ ”

Hesitation.

Cait’s stomach lurched. She deserved so much better.

She tweaked the nipples between her fingers and Alley screamed. Cait bit down on her neck and tweaked them harder, ground her hips into Alley’s ass, and Alley almost couldn’t scream this time.

“Ya know what I think of when I fuck meself?” Cait asked, Alley writhing passionately in her arms. “I think of _you_ ,” and Alley moaned, “I think of your perfect body when I fuck meself and I come _so fuckin’ hard_ ,” and Alley pleaded in desperate gibberish and Cait couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

A breast in one hand, Cait’s other slid down Alley’s tummy packed with abs and slipped into her panties. She two pushed two fingers into the sopping mess she found there and Alley screamed again.

“You’re a fantasy, darlin’, a goddamn fantasy…”

The pace was quick and rough, and Alley stood on tippy toes when Cait’s fingers found her G-spot and stroked it like she was trying to erase it. Cait pulled her back down so she could sink her teeth into her neck, and she knew she was doing it right when Alley let her head fall to Cait’s shoulder.

“So fuckin’ gorgeous, couldn’t keep me eyes off ya if I tried…or me hands…”

Cait tweaked a nipple and Allison whined. Her hand was drenched, her slick palm rubbing friction into Alley’s clit with very stroke, and she could feel Alley’s legs begin their telltale quaking as her breathless moans grew higher in pitch.

“You’re like somethin’ from a dirty mag; could rub meself off to ya all day…”

Alley gasped that special gasp, and Cait licked her lips.

“You’re there, aren’t ya?” she asked sweetly, and then she whispered, “ _cum for me_ ,” and Alley shuddered.

Her whole body went rigid, spine arching, and she heaved for breath. Cait held her body flush, and Alley tried to sob but Cait squeezed a nipple at just the right time and stroked her tightening walls in just the right way.

“Just like that, darlin’,” Cait cooed, “Just like that…”

Orgasm pulsed through her, and Cait could feel her contractions around her fingers.

Alley barely made a sound. Cait whispered into her ear, “Must be a good one.”

“ _So fucking good_ ,” Alley gasped, and Cait smiled with satisfaction. Ebbing away, finally, and fingers worked and worked until Alley leaned limply against her. It lingered longer than Cait expected it to. Aftershocks came and went, Alley tensing with tremors, and Cait only pulled her hand from her panties when Alley was completely relaxed.

Cait held Alley for something close to an eternity, because that was how long it took her to catch her breath, and she whiled away her time signing her work with hickeys and more bite marks. “Gorgeous,” she’d whisper when Alley gasped. “Beautiful,” she’d husk when Alley bucked her hips. And a million other compliments, because she deserved better than this.

Silence bobbed sluggishly through the room, its only companion the rumble and tumble of the washing machine.

“I love you,” Alley said suddenly, fingers traversing Cait’s arms with tender reverence.

Once upon a time, it was hard to say. It still was occasionally, in crowded rooms or with people she didn’t know, but alone in a drafty basement with her lover’s cum dripping from her fingers; it was too easy. “And I love you, treasure.”

“I-,” Alley said, searching for the words. After a brief spell, Alley looked over her shoulder and said with firm conviction, “You’re beautiful, too.”

Cait grinned. “I know.”

The kiss was chaste, but only at first. Only because Cait loved that subtle hitch of breath Alley made when she sucked on Alley’s bottom lip, when heat sparked again and heat dripped like a leaky faucet. Then the kiss was anything but chaste.

Cait’s hands migrated to Alley’s strong back, and she slowly pushed her down onto the machine. She stole a moment to admire the view; the most badass woman in the Commonwealth, naked and bent over like a whore from Goodneighbor. She smacked her ass once, smirked when Alley whimpered and yelped in the same breath.

“We’ve got a while before our knickers are good and clean,” Cait remarked, and she sent rough, slow hands up Alley’s body- she _absolutely_ had curves, and though they were shallow, they were still womanly- and she said with impish delight, “so in the meantime, I think I’m gonna clean you up.”

And then Cait was on her knees with a mouthful of dripping pussy and a faceful of top-quality ass, and they barely noticed when the washer dinged its completion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how little love Allison has received, so that was the focus of this chapter.
> 
> I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	8. The Third Rail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between updates. Life’s been busy recently. Hopefully I can continue this series without many problems.

_“We were wondering if we could,” Alley shot a glance Cait’s way, “get to know each other better,” and Cait rolled her eyes._

_“Oh really?” said in a voice sultry like sinful smirks and dimly-lit bedrooms, “Go on…”_

_“You. Her. Me. An evening walk under the street lights,” and Cait’s eyes shouldn’t be able to roll as sarcastically as they did._

_But._

_“…And what next?” with more than just a cat’s curiosity glinting in stormy blue, more than innocence on a cherry-red smile._

_“…‘Music’.”_

_A sigh. The good kind, the I-hope-she’s-got-a-room-‘cause-the-Rexford-ain’t-cheap kind of sigh._

_“I knew you gals were something special, alright. Let me get my coat…”_

**ooooo**

Words were useless at that point. It wasn’t like they could talk with their mouths full, anyways.

Cait in the back, Alley up front, and Mags sandwiched in the middle, they shuffled through a doorway into a bedroom lit by a dying lamp. Alley had her lips and Cait had her ass, and Mags had handfuls of both of them. Cait shut the door with her foot but didn’t lock it; part of her wanted someone to walk in on them. A threesome with the Flower of the Third Rail and the woman who’d blown the Institute to hell would go down in legend, and the bragging rights alone could get her into anyone’s pants.

Mags, in her sparkly red dress, melted like water in their combined holds.

Alley, whose kisses were so good that Mags hadn’t pulled away since lips first locked, whose palms kept a firm hold on her lower back. Cait, who brushed long, black hair aside with her nose and marked pale, soft skin with teeth and tongue and lips, whose hands glided up her sides, over her breasts, and hungrily down her belly. Mags, whose moans weren’t quite as loud as Cait’s nor as throaty and honest as Alley’s but smooth and silky like her voice, her skin, her dress.

Alley found a zipper and zipped, and Cait slowly peeled the red dress from their plaything’s body. A black bra appeared with a tug, and Cait cleverly hooked a finger around it as she pulled down- “Nice rack,” Cait mumbled into heated flesh- and Cait didn’t need to pull anymore; the red garment pooled to the floor, revealing milky skin and a nice set of thighs.

“Thanks,” Magnolia said, breathless, “Wouldn’t mind seeing yours, though.”

Alley stepped back, fingers looping around straps and hastily undoing buttons on her own clothing, but Cait waited a moment. Turned Mags’ head around with a free hand and kissed her over her shoulder, just to see how she was.

She was nice. Soft lips, a tongue that knew how to move, and tasting like Nuka Cola. She moved at just the right pace, too. Too many of these femme fatale types liked dancing to a slow beat, but Cait wasn’t about that, and neither, it seemed, was Mags.

Cait stepped away suddenly, and Mags made a noise like disappointment and yearning all wrapped up in one moan. But Mags had considerable experience working the street corners, so she still clung to a semblance of control.

Alley’d started first, but Cait caught up, and they were bare of clothes at the same time. Then it was two hungry hawks descending upon the same morsel; three naked bodies writhing with vehement passion, the façade of restraint deemed unnecessary.

It was Cait that moved them toward the bed. Mags was having a little too much fun swapping spit with Alley- or maybe it was the other way around- and the stirrings of jealousy rumbled deep in Cait’s stomach. She knew this would happen to a certain extent; Alley’d thoroughly discussed with her the implications of sharing something so intimate, and Cait had accepted risks.

But Cait could’ve maybe been gentler when she yanked Mags away and tumbled onto the mattress, still behind her.

Mags was slippery. She damn near escaped Cait’s arms, but Cait was big and Cait was experienced in the field of wrestling. It was a moment before Mags decided resistance was futile, Alley watching their struggles with amusement, but when she finally went limp, Cait grinned. Kissed her neck, sucked the hot flesh of her pulse point, and Mags moaned.

Cait sat up, forcing Mags into a semi-upright position, and scooted them both backwards to make room.

Because Alley, in her strong, powerful beauty, was still standing. Waiting. With black, dilated pupils and an eager posture, simply waiting.

“You gonna stand there all night, sugar?” Mags said with an annoying amount of composure. Cait tweaked a nipple, and her poise crumbled with a hitch of breath.

However, Alley didn’t move. Not yet, not without permission. She looked to Cait.

Cait winked.

Only then did Alley crawl with dangerously calm grace onto the mattress. Sauntered the short distance on hands and knees like a panther, gradual sway of the hips and a heady gaze. She stalked up between Mags’ legs and both Cait and Mags were breathless as Alley’s face closed in.

Paused inches away from Mags’ lips. Kissed them finally, as Cait looked on and felt their moans rumble through Mags’ body. Then she kissed Cait over Mags’ shoulder to Cait’s pleasant surprise, a flash of heavenly tongue in her mouth and chapped lips against hers.

Then she descended, slowly.

She nibbled Mags’ collarbone right in front of Cait’s face and Mags moaned. Cait’s own collarbone tingled, because she knew what that felt like, as did her breasts when Alley kissed her way to her nipple and devoured one.

Cait pulled Mags close and buried her face into her neck to distract her from the sight, but she couldn’t escape Mags’ quiet, needy moans. She found refuge in what little pleasure she could find from grinding her clit into her back, but her frustrations rose as Alley moved lower. God, Cait hoped this bitch would cum soon so Cait could have her turn.

But it was Mag’s turn, and Alley made a show of dragging soft, black fabric down softer skin. When Mags’ panties were across the room, Alley laid as prone as she could with the provided space on the mattress. The tension spiked when Alley looked up with a wordless command.

“Spread ‘em wide,” Cait husked, reaching her legs over and in between Mags’ to pull them apart. “Alley eats like no one you’ve ever had,” and Mags shivered in anticipation.

“That’s a bold statement,” Mags said as quiet and rough as the burn of hard liquor, and Cait could precisely pinpoint the moment Alley’s mouth touched down because all the breath in Mags’ lungs suddenly wasn’t there anymore. A sharp intake, and she fought it for a moment, but Mags was a mere woman writhing beneath the warm, rough virtues of a godly tongue, so she gave it all up and went limp in Cait’s arms.

“Feels like the best thing in the world, don’t it?” Cait whispered, Mags’ head laid back on Cait’s shoulder as Cait kneaded breasts, tweaked nipples, ran fingertips up and down a soft belly.

A moan in response, body shuddering breaths as best it could. Raven locks drifting down Cait’s chest, sounds of slippery suction and eager lapping drifting up from below. Then panting broke into sheer moans and a relaxed body went taut at the flick of a switch- fingers slipped inside her, if Cait could tell by the sound, which she could.

Cait found Mags’ hands with her own and guided them to the tangled mess of red hair bobbing between her thighs- “Here,” Cait said, placing Mags’ hands on Alley’s head, “Yank her hair a little. Gets her wetter than the sea on a rainy day.” And when fingers intertwined between locks of hair and pulled absently, Alley groaned, did something with her fingers to make Mags’ hips buck, and satisfaction pulled a grin across Cait’s face like it pulled a whine from Mags’ parted lips.

Time crawled on. Mags’ body melted in a sheen of sweat, heat swelling beneath Cait’s groping hands that knew all the places to get a woman worked up. Alley was having a grand ol’ time diving through muff, and Cait had found pleasant, if not excruciatingly little, friction in grinding her clit into Mags’ lower back.

Then Mags moved awkwardly in Cait’s hold, hips rising slightly, and Cait thought Mags had reached climax already. But the telltale signs were absent, and then she noticed a suspicious absence of Alley’s arm-.

She realized what was happing moments before fingers found her neglected pussy and slipped inside. Alley’d reached under Mags to give Cait a little love, and while sitting on someone’s arm couldn’t have been the most comfortable position ever, Mags didn’t complain. Which was a good thing, because once Cait was fucking, nothing, not raiders nor mutants nor another atom bomb, could pry her away from a lover.

“Fuckyes,” Cait hissed into Mags’ ear, surrendering coordination to simply hug Mags’ sweltering body into her own.

Considering the awkward angle and the fact that it was Alley’s non-dominant hand, Alley couldn’t do much in the way of thrusting, but Cait didn’t much care. All she needed was that sweet penetration and a thumb to rub her clit against, and grinding into Alley’s hand was already leagues better than grinding with fruitless reward up a sweaty back.

For precious, fleeting moments, pleasure and heat built as slick flowed, as Magnolia moaned under a skilled mouth, as Cait fucked a sturdy hand and embraced a body writhing against hers.

Mags came first, and the sound of her ecstasy and the intimacy of her flushed body and the fingers inside her own snatch curling in just the right spot had Cait cumming seconds after. Holding Mags close, face buried in her shoulder, orgasm rolling hot and heavy through her tummy, and Mags was loud but Cait was louder.

They owed this pleasure to Alley, but for some reason, it was the other that they embraced. Mags twisting halfway around in Cait’s strong arms, sloppy kisses full of tongue and sweat. Swallowing their orgasms as they ebbed away.

Eyes opened. Looks were shared between the two of them, plans transmitted like Morse code across the short divide. Lips met again, as did tongues, but it was for theatrics. For Alley to watch with wet fingers, instill doubt, maybe frustration.

Then they parted and fixed an uncomfortable Alley with a gaze simultaneously, and Cait just knew Alley’s heart skipped a beat when two devilish grins spawned on devilish faces.

“Two gals at the same time?” Cait purred lowly.

“She’s a stud, that’s for sure,” said Mags in that voice of rich sax, “But I’d like to know how she _really_ handles two women at once.”

Cait leaned in, licked her lips, and crawled forward. “I bet she _squeals_.”

Mags met Cait stride for stride, shoulders bumping on the advance. “I’d certainly hope so.”

This was perhaps the closest to nervous Cait had seen of Alley. Not once had she cracked under gunfire, nor when the fight drew to fists and blades, and nor to hopeless odds; however, this was neither gunfire nor knives nor the daily struggle for survival, and Cait might ping the wide eyes and hesitant posture for _inexperience_.

Alley didn’t know who to look at, Cait or Mags, as they trailed fingers up her thigh, but she didn’t have to look long, because they’d reached her lips. Cait straddled one thigh and kissed her first, reminding her who she belonged to and with whom her priorities laid. Childish? Betraying the pinpricks of green in her gut? Sure, but when quiet moans trickled into her mouth like they did, Cait’s self-doubt assuaged. Giving Mags her turn was an afterthought, and while Mags took her place on Alley’s free thigh, Cait nibbled up Alley’s jawline, sucked the tender lobe of her ear, and whispered things that had Alley going slackjawed.

Or maybe that was because of the two sets of fingers ghosting up and down her abdomen? Going so low, sifting through curls but not any farther?

The girls descended in an unspoken race. Cait was in the lead, nipping at her collarbone while Mags was at her throat, tonguing a stiff nipple while Mags kissed down the top of her other breast, skirting lips down hard abs while Mags pushed Alley’s shoulders to the mattress.

Cait almost didn’t wait; soaking pussy was literally at the tip of her tongue and Mags was taking her sweet time exploring Alley’s body. Though Cait had to admit it was an easy body to lose oneself in, so she wasn’t too annoyed when Mags took the long way down.

They each pulled a leg aside- “My my, is she _flexible_ ”- and went as prone as they could between her legs. Sucking her sweet inner thigh, and Alley was already wild with so much stimulation. Cait glanced over at Mags-

“Satisfied?”

“Impressed.”

“Juicy, eh?”

“And _clean_.”

-and dove in.

It was an exercise in patience, sharing with Mags, but the sounds alone made it worth it. Strings of curses cut off into a staccato of gasps and moans and Alley seized a fistful of hair from each of them. Cait wasn’t a singer and Mags wasn’t a fighter, but Alley’s ecstasy brought them together in ways they didn’t understand, forged a bond of teamwork between them.

While Cait swept deep through folds, Mags applied delicate expertise to an engorged clit; and then it was Cait with Alley’s clit in her mouth and Mags tenderly sucking moist labia. Tongues glanced every now and then, prompting brief, three-way kisses coated with slick, and Cait almost took Mags with her fingers right then and there.

But the only one taking fingers was Alley when Mags slipped two slender digits inside and thrusted with expert technique, and Cait could tell Mags was fucking her good because the grip on her hair tightened and the soft moans stopped caring who heard. And they really stopped caring who heard when Cait, fingers doused in her own snatch, pushed two into Alley’s ass.

Orgasm hit Alley like a sledgehammer. Struggling to breath, struggling to cry out a name but she didn’t know whose to call so they came out as delirious amalgamations of the two. The girls smiled with their mouths full, struggling to keep Alley’s bucking hips in place so they could drink in the rush of fluids trickling down their throats and dousing their hands. They didn’t stop, not when Alley was in the throes of shuddering bliss, and not until Alley’d calmed to a trembling, whimpering mess. And even then they stole kisses and lapped up the occasional dribble of ichor, fingers slow to pull out of lightly-convulsing warmth.

“Mmmm,” Mags hummed around drenched fingers, “tastes as good as she sounds.”

Cait pressed chaste lips to Alley’s thigh, and when Alley breathed in response, Cait smirked. “We really knocked her out.”

“All in all,” Mags said, eyes appraising their sprawled lover, “she handled that better than I expected. They usually pass out after something like that.”

“Nah, not Alley,” Cait said. “A _real_ woman, she is.”

“Won’t argue with that.” Then Mags swiveled her head and fixed Cait with curious eyes. Toes playfully tickled Cait’s calves, and where they touched was suddenly burning hot. “How about you? Are you a real woman, too?”

Cait grinned Cheshire- “I’m as real as they get”- and she rolled Magnolia over, rolled herself on top, and rolled her body down and in. Lips brushed, met like old friends. Hands roamed as tongues danced. Clever fingers infiltrated slick warmth. And the Flower of the Third Rail sang like a songbird into eager midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time!


	9. A New Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> I'm sort of running out of ideas for chapters, so this collection might be coming close pretty soon.  
> Regardless, please enjoy this one.

Soft. The carpet between her toes, the cold, grey light seeping through cracks in the curtains, the hum of heat filtering through ducts in the walls, all was soft, but mostly; their embrace, their warm breath, their silence between muted gasps, their lingering touches, their eyes when, for a fraction of a second, they fluttered open for confirmation before fluttering closed. All was soft.

_Cait_ was soft. Shed her thorns for the moment so Alley could touch her, hold her, pick her up in her strong arms and set her down atop the kitchen counter, legs locked around her waist. Linoleum was cold to her toes on this cold, dreary day, but there was warmth curling around her above, and everything that wasn’t Cait didn’t matter.

_This wasn’t a good day for Cait. Hunched over in the bathroom corner, contemplating the bottle of bourbon in her hands while a thousand bad memories played at the corners on her vision; this wasn’t a good day at all._

_“There’s no solace in the bottle, Cait. You know that.”_

_Yeah. Yeah, she knew. If her despairing gaze was any suggestion._

_She kneeled. “Is it too presumptuous,” she pinched the neck of the bottle, “to say,” she plucked it from her reluctant fingers, “that you can find solace in me?”_

_No it wasn’t, not at all, Cait realized with widening eyes. Why hadn’t she thought of it before?_

_Because love was still a foreign concept._

The specifics were irrelevant; whatever it was, whatever needed forgetting could be forgotten in a flurry of kisses and not a flurry of needle-induced fury, could be drowned in the comforting crook of the other’s neck and not in the burning contents of a bottle. Those days were _over_.

And on this dreary day, dreary like it was at the farm, dreary like it was when she’d traded a basement for a cart with iron bars and her locket for an iron collar, there was a lot to forget.

Soft lips- chapped and rough, but Cait was so gentle. Fingers anchored in Alley’s hair and legs wrapped tight and locked around her hips like Alley might leave, but she wasn’t going anywhere. In fact, she pulled Cait closer until bodies meshed into a snuggly amalgamation.

Her hand climbed Cait’s back to the nape of her neck where it pulled Cait even closer. Firm tongue desperate for entry swiped across Alley’s lips, didn’t wait for permission and slithered inside. Maybe it was a moan, maybe it was a groan, or maybe it was a grumble; whatever it was rumbled warmly through tongues and lips and bodies.

Alley broke away but Cait followed like a starving hound. She kissed her for as long as she could keep Alley’s lips on hers, and when Alley’s squirming was too much, she settled for the corners of her mouth.

“Cait-…”

Alley’s pleas fell on deaf ears.

“Cait, baby-…”

But still, Cait followed her lips with gentle mercilessness. Under normal circumstances, Alley wouldn’t complain, but…

Alley bit Cait’s bottom lip. Softly like everything else, but Cait paused and let her nibble and suck and run her tongue across the cracks in her chapped lip. Then Alley released, and pressed her forehead to forehead. Cait calmed.

Gazes met and locked. Cait’s fucking _gorgeous_ eyes full of… regret? Fear? Uncertainty?

“I can help you forget,” whispered, promised.

Cait loathed promises, she’d confessed to her on a day much like this. They were made to break, always did break, and always left a sour taste- and sometimes blood- in her mouth. They were made by manipulative punks and believed by the fatally gullible. So even though Alley’d never once broken her sacred word, Cait’s expression turned dubious.

Instead, Alley said, “Let me help you forget.”

A moment of quiet hesitation, lips pursed, eyes so fucking scared of being let down, but Alley kissed her at the height of her worries. She froze.

Then she choked on something, a single sob, and melted into Alley’s body, Alley’s promise, Alley’s mouth. Saliva bordered the edges of her lips when Alley pulled away, gripped the hem of Cait’s shirt, and peeled it off. Another kiss- Cait tried to pick up the speed but Alley kept her slow and deliberate- hands roaming Cait’s bare back, fingering hashed scars and rising goosebumps.

Alley’s lips migrated elsewhere. They found Cait’s jaw and kissed up to her ear, tongue trailing lazy laps around the shell. Cait leaned back, arms supporting her weight on the counter so that descent was easier.

Lips traveled south, visited all of Cait’s favorite places up and down her neck, made her breath as slow and labored as molasses. Kissed down to her shoulder, eyes open, watching Cait watching her. But Cait’s eyes fluttered shut when teeth nipped the defined jut of her collarbone.

“I’m glad you’re so fuckin’ stupid,” Cait gasped, voice cracking.

Lips dragged lower. They stopped in intervals, sucked until bruised, tongue swiping marred skin in apology.

“What kinda idiot-,” she stopped to swallow because Alley’s mouth was almost to a nipple, “What kinda idiot loves a washed-up junkie like me?” Alley flinched at the weakness of the ensuing chuckle.

Lips jumped from breast to lips. Cait released verbal surprise, which was drowned by a firm, deep kiss. So deep it flowed down her throat and squeezed her guilty heart, or rather, gently caressed it until Cait felt as raw and exposed as a nerve.

Separation was gradual. Cait opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn’t, because Alley’s gaze was focused intensely, solely, on her. And then, like everything else, it softened.

“If loving you is dumb…” Alley trailed off. “Just shut up, okay?”

For once, Cait had no retort.

One last kiss with burning potency before Alley descended.

A breast in each hand, Alley kissed down flushed flesh to a nipple. It was stiff in her lips, stiff on her swirling tongue, and stiff between her teeth when she nipped the bud; as stiff as Cait’s breath.

“If loving you…” Alley said, ogling how her breath sowed goosebumps and redness across the creamy flesh of her breast. Cait swallowed, one hand coming around to interweave with Alley’s rustled hair.

“…is dumb…”

She swapped nipples; the left was as pleasantly stiff as the right.

“…I’m…”

Her mouth abandoned Cait’s chest, but her hands remained to grope and her fingers to roll. Lips hovered lower, breath heavy and hot down Cait’s abdomen.

“…then I’m the dumbest motherfucker…”

Kisses pressed to Cait’s heaving tummy. The fingers in her hair gripped tighter as she traveled lower.

“…in the whole Commonwealth.”

Alley’s knees touched down as she kneeled to the floor. Fingers- Alley’s fingers, Cait was too busy watching with bated breath- fumbled for the knot tied in her sweatpants. Ceremony was abandoned along with Cait’s sweats, and Alley allowed herself a moment to ogle.

Cait’s knees came to rest on Alley’s shoulders, and Alley pulled Cait closer to the edge of the counter and leaned into eagerly-spread thighs and glistening folds. Silent anticipation swelled with each easy kiss to Cait’s inner thigh until-.

First a gentle kiss. A taste test. Then Alley closed her eyes and munched.

“Mm… ngh….”

Down here, Cait was the softest of all. Like sifting her tongue through warm velvet. Alley cupped Cait’s butt and pulled her closer to her face, and more moist heat dribbled down her chin, smeared across her lips, oozed into her mouth and melted on her tongue like cotton candy. She licked patterns through her folds, zigzaggs and loops and wide panoramas, but the destination was always the same: toying with Cait’s breath with that tasty little bundle at the summit that trickled stuttered gibberish above and hot syrup below. She pushed through the tight ring of muscle, probed as deep as she could like she was searching for something, couldn’t find it with her tongue so she used two fingers.

Cait arched, squeezed Alley’s scalp with ripping force, leaned so far back onto her elbow she was practically laying on the counter.

She was soft on the inside, too; tight, but soft. Especially this one, specific spot, sort of spongy, but silkier than the walls around. She curled her fingers into it with practiced precision, sucked her clit and sometimes her folds.

The thighs squeezing her face grew progressively tighter and tighter until they locked, until they shuddered and even with her ears clamped shut, Alley could hear Cait’s profane prayers on harsh, breathless breath to “don’t _fuckin’_ stop.” She convulsed around her fingers, bucked intoher face, damn near tore chunks of her hair from her scalp, but Alley kept her lips around her clit regardless because the more she sucked, the less Cait could scream, and the less Cait screamed, the more she bucked into her face.

Climax took its time, and when the morphine had run its course, it took a heavy toll.

Groans protested the withdrawal of her fingers, but Cait, sprawled and gasping on the counter like a victim of near-drowning, couldn’t be fucked to do anything else. Alley took the time to clean her fingers, wipe off her face, and lick that clean too before she stood up. She shrugged off her shirt, then stood up and shimmied out of her pants, and clambered onto the counter and onto Cait.

Whose recovery was crawling along at a snail’s pace.

Alley smiled, lowering herself onto her lover’s body. “A little oral and a finger or two and you’re kaput, huh?” she teased.

Cait didn’t have it in her to argue, didn’t even have it in her to open her eyes. Alley kissed her, but Cait frowned and rolled her head away to breathe. Alley chuckled.

“Alright,” Alley crooned, lips brushing her cheek, “I see how it is.”

She set to plotting hickeys across the delicious expanse of her neck, bruises settled in connect-the-dot fashion. It was supposed to be a cheeky heart, but by the time Cait curled herself around her overbearing lover, Alley’d given up on that endeavor.

It was minutes before Alley realized that Cait had passed out. She checked the clock- quarter-to-three- and rolled her eyes. One gentle kiss on the cheek, then she awkwardly gathered Cait in her arms, pulled her off the counter, and made for the bedroom with soft steps. Hopefully, they’d wake before dinnertime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy to think that people have actually read this far. Thank you for all of the attention, and I'll see you next time!


	10. Stirring Cait's Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most subtle chapter title, I know, but chapter titles are my weakness. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Fuck_ , Alley’s abs were hard. Like a rock, or her arms, or her back, or the strapon cradled in her hand.

Cait grunted when she hit the mattress, partly by impact, partly because she couldn’t finger those splendid abdominals from down here on her back. She propped herself up on her elbows, spread her legs a little wider, but she was too far away. Strong hands gripped her thighs firmly- ah, fuck, Cait couldn’t get any wetter even if Alley was slathered in oil (actually…)- and reeled Cait in like the catch of the day, all eager panting and hungry eyes. Cait half hoped that when Alley closed the distance between her hips and Cait’s cunt that the strapon would slip right in, accident or no, but to no avail.

Cait thought there was too much heat between them, superconductors white hot and melting, to warrant teasing, but unsurprisingly, frustratingly, Alley found the time. She laid a hand on Cait’s tummy while the other found her clit and circled slow laps. A groan slipped between reluctant lips because, yes, it felt damn good, but it wasn’t what she needed.

“Stop fuckin’ around,” Cait growled through a tensed jaw, “fuck me already.”

Alley looked her in the eyes with an authority unwilling to be questioned- Cait wouldn’t admit how much that look turned her on- and slipped two fingers into her snatch. Another involuntary groan as they found her spot and stroked expertly; if Alley was in anything but that leather harness, this’d be just right, but the fact of the matter was that Alley _was_ in that specific leather harness, and .

Warmth coiled springlike inside her, and she didn’t think there was any other time in her life where she didn’t want climax.

“Alley, if I fuckin’ cum, I swear to fuckin’ God-!”

Fingers slipped free, and Cait’s heartbeat thumped quicker in her chest. She let her head fall to the covers, eyes staring up at Alley shifting between her spread legs. Hands gripped her waist- where they belonged, said Cait’s dripping cunt- and the tip prodded and poked.

The strapon cock ripped a moan from her throat as it pushed inside her. Slowly, all the way to the hilt on the first gradual thrust. Cait’s eyes clamped shut, the sheets balled in her fists above her head.

“Bloody fuckin’ hell,” she exhaled, feeling so full and satisfied.

Not actually satisfied, but Alley was fixing that. Hips departed hips and made lethargic distance. The cock pulled at her insides as it left her inch by inch, and the friction licking her walls had her cursing through pursed lips.

Then it pushed inside her again to the leather-clad base, and pulled out, and the warmup stretches were done and Cait’s face already burned. Burned brighter when she realized Alley could definitely see her pale face flush red, but the next thrust was quick enough to slap wetly against the harness and Cait forgot how to think.

The pace was quick and Cait was loud. Moans hitched each time the base met her clit, stuttered when her lower lips clung to the shaft as it slipped to almost-free, hitched again as it plunged. Her world was the strapon stretching her insides, the calloused, strong hands around her waist, the sheets balled in her grasp, the darkness behind her closed eyelids, the breathless grunts of the woman fucking her.

Then her paradigm shifted when Alley lifted Cait’s hips for a new angle of attack where the strapon struck that spot, and Cait released a new string of curses filthier than before.

“Fuck, Alley,” Cait barely managed, “oh fuck, ohfuck,ohfuck…”

Molten pressure swelled, a hard, nearly-tangible mass of heat forming deep in her cunt. If Alley was playing her like a violin, every thrust kneading her spot was the bow gliding sweet, sharp notes over the quivering strings. And _“fuckin’shite”_ it felt good.

Through eyes flickering open and shut, Cait could spy Ally staring with unblinking intensity. At her bouncing tits, mostly, but occasionally olive green glanced down at the junction of their hips, where Cait’s pussy swallowed the strapon ravenously, clung to the shaft and left it creamy and glistening when it retreated. Cait felt wanted, even _needed_ , and she licked her dry lips as delicious orgasm lingered just on the edge.

“I’m close,” Cait gasped, “Alley, I’m so fuckin’ close,” and the cock stirring her insides felt ten times larger than it was.

Alley closed the gap when she reasserted her grip with one hand while the thumb from the other reached all the way down and swiped her clit.

Cait screamed, insides clamping around the cock as the flood trickled down their thighs; it was too much. The liquid pressure in her cunt exploded hot and heavy and kept exploding as Alley played both her spot and her clit with musical prodigy, and Cait was too obliged to sing and mindlessly buck her hips. She was grateful Alley knew her so well; despite her legs locked and trembling around Alley’s waist, Cait in no way wished the pace to slow or stop. Alley took care of the fucking, so all Cait had to do was grip the sheets, arch to the heavens, and cry her prayers to her red-haired angel with her mighty sword of plastic and leather.

Alley bled her for all she had, pulling out only when Cait was limp and panting. Her body tingled, like all of it was asleep but instead of pins and needles, it was kisses and hot flashes. Despite not doing anything but soiling the sheets and moaning herself hoarse, sweat clung to her skin.

Lips climbed from the valley of her breasts to her throat to her lips, and when Cait turned her head and opened her eyes and looked up into sincere shades of olive green in a cascade of rich red, she couldn’t a suppress a smile. Which drew a smile across Alley’s pretty face, which made Cait smile wider, which made Alley laugh, which had Cait kissing her to save herself further embarrassment. And having a warm body as a comforter was always nice.

The lull after sex almost pulled Cait into peaceful dreams, but she didn’t want to miss this part. Alley’d introduced her to many things, love, acceptance, a life without chemical happiness, but Cait’s favorite was probably cuddling. Her parents barely gave her food, never mind proper affection, and sex was as platonic as it could be; she’d always thought it too sentimental, an easy way to have a knife lodged between her ribs, but now…

She didn’t dare admit it to anyone, but these moments of tenderness, where Cait could cradle her lover’s head snuggled into her neck with her cheek, where Cait could trail lazy fingers up and down her lover’s sturdy back, playing with tendrils of hair when she crossed them, where Cait could wrap her legs around her lover’s waist without orgasmic force- though with was fun, too; these moments were Cait’s favorite moments.

“I’m impressed,” whispering breath tickled Cait’s neck, “you didn’t pass out this time.”

Cait reached down and pinched her lover’s ass.

“Ow.”

“Don’t flatter yourself too hard, now,” Cait warned playfully.

She felt rather than saw lips pull into a smile on her skin. “I think the soaked sheets paint a different story.”

Cait let her hand drag lasciviously from her lover’s tailbone all the way to her neck. Alley hummed in the most delicious way. She found her ear and whispered, “Your turn?”

“I’m alright,” Alley said, and Cait would’ve balked if it were anyone else.

“You’re makin’ me guilty, ya know? Fuckin’ me senseless and never lettin’ me return the favor.” It was only partly facetious.

For a silent eternity, Alley raised her head and they were face to face. Her ability to read Cait like an open book irritated her; she felt like she was waiting for the Court of Allison to announce a verdict.

Finally, she softly said. “I’m a giver. I like to give.” Her eyes perused Cait’s body like a blind man’s hand fingered braille etchings of an erotic novel. “And you’re easy to give to.”

She kissed Cait fully, used too much tongue and too much pressure but with her weight bearing down on her, Cait wanted too much tongue and too much pressure. Bodies moved, rubbed, made friction that melted Cait like butter. Arms wrapped around waists, backs, necks, whatever they could hold to keep the other close enough to count their heartbeats.

Hands gripped her hips, held them to the mattress while Alley peeled herself away. Then Alley twisted Cait’s hips around, and Cait, in her haze of lust, understood what she was doing and rolled onto all fours. Low to the mattress on elbows and knees, haunches high and shoulders low. She looked over her shoulder, gaze obscured by her tangled mess of hair. Alley took Cait’s hips in dominantly-firm hands and entered her, and Cait moaned.

A thrust spread her insides wide, left her feeling empty as it dragged away, then plunged again. Alley set a quick pace, quick like the last time, quick and deep enough to slap rhythmically against the leather base. Quick enough to build sweltry tension in her thighs, like a string about to snap, like a spring coiling tighter and tighter, like a pressure cooker about to explode in her loins.

Cait should’ve been embarrassed by how quickly she climaxed, but she was too busy screaming into the sheets to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is a lot of smut. Like, 18k words of smut. Might do something sweeter/less sinny next chapter (keyword: might).
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	11. Ol' St. Paddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconsistencies in formatting; I’ve been testing out new templates, and I think I’ve found one I like.

Alley was so laughably easy to rile up. The “silent badass” was her favorite card to play, a woman of few words and fewer emotions, and with what she’d done with a scoped rifle and a pocketknife, Cait considered her a fucking _artist_ (and also an artist in _f-_ ).

But loose a few buttons of her corset and “forget” to wear underwear and Cait wished she’d worn underwear, because the look Alley tossed her over the table was ruining her pants.

The pint Alley’d ordered arrived later than it should’ve and flatter than the piss-stained floor, but that was to be expected when half the town’d barged in searching for gold in St. Paddy’s Day spirits. As if these sorry drunks needed an excused to get pissed off their rockers.

Then, after Bobrov- the annoyingly humorless one- gave Alley her drink, he set another glass of something dark in front of Cait and turned around to scurry off.

Cait snagged him by the sleeve. “Hey, buzzkill! I didn’t order nothin’!”

Exasperated past anything Cait thought possible, Bobrov jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “Blame him.”

Cait followed his thumb and found some thick-skulled fucknut with a grimy smirk staring at her from across the room. Her first instinct was to flip him off, maybe even start a fight and fuck Alley’s brains out to get the mental image of his disgusting prick out of her mind, but when she glimpsed Alley’s reaction, a different idea culminated.

“Just send it back-,” Alley trailed off when Cait started chugging.

The empty glass hit the counter with a defined clink, and to Alley’s furrowed brow, Cait shrugged. Repressed mischief tugged at the corners of her mouth when she said, “may as well drink for free while I can, eh?”

Alley didn’t appear to agree, but she was too nice to argue.

That almost changed when another drink arrived from someone new at the other end of the bar. Cait slammed that one, too, to Alley’s visible frustration.

By the end of the night, a total of three scavvers were contesting for Cait’s attention- four including Alley- and all seemed similarly vexed by her alcohol consumption. Gloating and red in the face, Cait was merely tipsy. Alley looked like she was about to shove her fist somewhere unpleasant, but she didn’t know who to start with. Cait hoped it’d be her.

An angry Allison was something to be reckoned with; it was an angry Allison that’d spelled the end for the Institute, after all. But it was also an angry Alley that’d handled her face-down into a mattress, spread her ass, and ate her like she hated her, and as hard as her jaw clenched and as fast as her fingers rapped against the tabletop… Cait’d crossed her legs for a reason.

Bobrov swung around to dispense another glass, but Cait refused it and motioned for him to lean in. “Tell ‘em whoever guesses me favorite drink gets to take me with ‘em. And make it a bottle, not a glass.”

The second Bobrov was out of earshot, Alley leaned across the table with fangs dripping venom and hissed, “When we get home-,”

“Mhm,” Cait hummed with a barely-concealed smile.

“-we’re going to have-,”

“Mhm.”

“-we’re going to have a very… a very serious…” Alley squinted her eyes.

“Mmmhm…” The grin born upon Cait’s face was Cheshire when realization dawned upon Alley’s face.

She frowned. “You-.”

“Mhm.” Cait’s eyes twinkled.

“You were just-?”

“Mhm,” She winked sinfully.

Alley reclined into her chair. The room was cold, but the flames of Alley’s eyes licking Cait’s face, her throat, and her flushed cleavage kept Cait hot and sweaty in all the right places. On the surface, Alley’d simmered, but beneath that…

“ _You perfect, little bitch…_ ”

Cait bit her smiling bottom lip.

**ooooo**

The look on their faces when she’d up and left the bar without any of them as an escort was something she’d never forget, and neither would she forget the sense of pleasant surprise when Alley’d spun her around on the steps up to their porch and pinned her to the freezing, steel door, hands above her head.

“Careful,” Cait mumbled through a grin, clinking the bottle in her hand against the metal, “You’ll make me spill me-.”

Alley swallowed the rest of Cait’s sentence like she swallowed their waning chances of sleeping abstinently.

Diamond City, despite the stadium floodlights and the flickering tubes of neon, was pitch dark at night, and yet, drifters still stalked the alleyways like stray cats. One of them happened to pass by just as Alley released Cait’s hands and undid the last few buttons holding Cait’s corset closed. The drifter’s stride hesitated- Cait flashed the hooded man a wide grin between kisses as Alley’s hands groped her bare bosom- but his gaze immediately shot to anywhere but them and his pace increased until the night devoured him.

One of them opened the door and with locked lips, they stumbled inside a repurposed storage room warmed from a repaired heating unit that hummed cozily. Alley kept her body close, hands on Cait’s waist and her ass and her and her neck all at the same time, and Cait cupped Alley’s face with both hands- well, one was cupping her face, but the one holding the beer had hooked the neck of the bottle around the back of Alley’s head and pulled her in that way.

God, Cait loved this woman’s mouth. Maybe her feelings for Alley had biased Cait’s memories, but Cait could swear this was the softest mouth she’d tongued in the whole Commonwealth. And the gentlest tongue, and the prettiest eyes- alright, Cait was probably biased, but _still_. She had a wonderfully soft mouth, even when she was furious and clawing at her corset with wild abandon.

So wild and distracted were they that when the garment slipped off and they kept walking, they tripped over it and fell to the floor. Throw rugs saved Cait’s tailbone, and Cait knew Alley was lost to impassioned hunger when she didn’t stop to check if Cait was hurt before she swept up between her legs and kissed Cait’s laughing lips.

Alley jumped from her mouth to her perky nipple, and the sudden shock of wetness combined with her buzz flushed warmth through Cait’s chest, drawing drunken giggles that burned Cait’s cheeks with equal parts embarrassment and glee.

Then she moaned, throaty and loud for the audience, when a tongue lathered her breast, hissed when teeth nipped and gnawed with minimal restraint, and Cait was _dripping_. Propped up on her elbows, she brought the bottle to her lips and threw her head back as she tasted the bitter liquid, letting her head hang there for a few more moments to truly appreciate Alley’s tongue- and fingerwork with closed eyes.

A grin spawned on her face as an idea spawned in her mind, and she lifted her head up. She brought the bottle to hang above her and gradually tipped until Gwinnett Pale Ale- not her favorite drink because it wasn’t whiskey- splashed against her collarbone, trickling down her chest. Trickling down the valley of her breasts, and Alley slurped it up without finesse or a care in the world about how desperate she looked lapping shitty beer from her lover’s feverish body.

Cait cared, though. Cared enough that she couldn’t stop staring, and it was more than alcohol’s warmth that flushed her tummy, more than a lack of water that left her with cottonmouth. She let her aching arm down, the brook through her bosom running dry, and Alley opened her eyes and instantly melted Cait’s patience, because she couldn’t see a difference between the Children’s vehement devotion to Atom and Alley’s zealous worship of Cait’s body.

Cait placed her hand on her lover’s head of scarlet silk and firmly pushed her lower because, oh _God_ , she needed it.

She lifted her hips and let Alley tug off her pants as she descended. Cait panted when Alley’s tongue flicked through the valley of her breasts, chewed her lip when it flicked through her bellybutton, held her breath when it flicked over her mound, and then she gasped when it flicked the bud of her clitoris once, twice, then fell into a rhythm.

“Oh my God, Alley… oh my God…”

She couldn’t support herself on her elbows anymore so she collapsed gracelessly onto her back into the rug. She could feel everything: the threads of the carpet beneath her butt, the soft firmness of her lover’s fingers ghosting along her belly and her inner thigh, her lover’s breath hot and puffing down below, the tongue sifting confidently through her folds.

Her fingers found Alley’s hair and rooted permanently, Cait moaning without conscience to the neighbors when Alley engaged her mouth more fully. Lips dove fervidly into her lips, imbibed their ichor, sucking her clit, and oh fuck, oh fuck, “Oh fuck, Alley-,” she was so close to orgasm.

Then Alley did this thing with her tongue where she sort of curled it around her clit and sucked at the same time and then Cait was shouting over the edge and cumming into her mouth. Warmth pulsed through her cunt and her thighs trembled, fingers balling into a fist of Alley’s hair while the other hand struggled not to spill too much of her drink on the rug. But she didn’t fucking care about what spilled out of her mouth, and it was mostly Alley’s name anyways.

Another thing about angry Alley: she was ruthless.

Moments after Cait could consider her orgasm remotely “finished” Alley slipped two fingers into her pussy and pushed one into her ass, lips enveloping her bud once again.

Cait squeaked something- she felt so fucking _full_ \- and concentrated on not cumming so fast, but it wasn’t working very well. She’d closed her thighs around Alley’s eager head with ankles crossed and heels burrowing into Alley’s back, her strong, muscular back that must’ve been flexing with every thrust…

Fuck, it wasn’t working at all.

Then Alley found her spot and Cait was doomed from there. Eyes squeezed shut in concentration, pursed lips barely stifling quick staccatos of moans that grew higher and higher in pitch as she grew closer and closer to-.

It struck her like a super sledge, a hot explosion of pressure from her cunt that overwhelmed her body with tendrils of aphrodisiacal warmth. She tensed so hard that she trembled, could barely shout because she could barely breathe, and when the molten bliss finally subsided into a buzz that rivaled alcohol’s, she released Alley’s head from her quivering thighs.

It was a strange sort of happiness that filled her. The sort that put an unrelentingly broad smile across her face, the sort that made her so self-conscious of it that she had to drape her arm over her eyes so she couldn’t see Alley’s reaction. It was alright though; Alley took her sweet time cleaning Cait’s thighs, enough time to compose herself.

Kisses ambled up her body, methodical in their placement, and Cait could sense Alley hovering over her.

She peeked out from under her own arm, letting it slide away with a grin of her own flirtatious concoction. Alley’s cryptic expression could fool most people, but not Cait; when she reached up and shuffled her fingers through her dangling locks, she didn’t miss the half-second Alley’s eyes took to admire the shift of Cait’s breasts.

“You make me horny,” Cait said with devilish inflection, heel affectionately trailing Alley’s calf.

Alley meant to smirk, but instead she beamed. She leaned down and stopped a fraction of an inch from kissing Cait. Heartbeats were heard and shared like precious secrets, breath teasing lips and new, dripping excitement mixing with the sticky love already made below.

“Good…” Alley whispered, then kissed her passionately, however briefly. “I’m still thirsty,” Alley whispered, and Cait watched, rising to her elbows, as she descended again.

Cait didn’t know how much more of this she could take, but she’d take as much as Alley could give. The remnants of the bottle disappeared down Cait’s dry throat, and the burning contents mixed pleasantly with the heat already swimming in her core.

Cait hummed, fingers still combing through Alley’s hair. “Love you,” she said, because it just seemed like the right thing to say.

Alley spelled out her response with the tip of her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know I was supposed to write something super fluffy, but I did say ‘might’. Technically.   
> I really have no self-control, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I’m still blown away by the fact that there are still people who read this, so I thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do y’all think? I’m not shooting for any particular length, so some pieces might be super long and others might be super short.  
> Please tell me what you think and I’ll see you guys next time!


End file.
